A Tiny Heart
by envyofclouds
Summary: "Sometimes things in life things aren't always as they seem . . ." Lenalee remembers hearing that from somewhere, but when life throws her into a chaotic world where the residents are mad, sense is nonsense and dying means nothing. Lenalee is left to question the thin line between reality and fanasty. . .a darker crossover version of Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

A/N: Well I'm doing another story even though I really shouldn't be. . . I still have some other stories to continue but this idea kept popping up in my head and I just couldn't resist. This is my first time doing a D. Gray-Man story so give me some slack, I'm new at this. This story is a crossover of Alice in Wonderland and D. Gray-Man, obviously just saying Lenalee is going to take the roll of Alice since there aren't really a whole lot of other female characters that we know of too well. . . . Well there is Road and Miranda, but oh well. There will be romance in this story and right now I'm leaning more towards Lavi and Lenalee (if you have read my bio you'll see I'm a HUGE fan) but if you want this to be Allen and Lenalee, speak up! I may just listen to you. Now if the reasoning on why I choose some of the characters to be that particular Alice in Wonderland person confuses you than just PM me and I'll try to explain it to you as best as I can without giving anything away.

Dedication: I wouldn't have gotten this idea if I hadn't read _NopeJustMe's _brilliant story Warped. I've talked to the writer and it's perfectly fine if I use some of his ideas. If you have read Warped I can assure you that it will not give away the ending to this or reveal too much. Trust me I have a plotline twists and tricks up my sleeve.

**WARNING**_**:**__** ***SPOILER ALERT!*** **__If you haven't read to Chapter 210, than I have to warn you that there will be spoilers. Whether you want to stop reading or continue on is your choice, but I'm just saying. _

**Parts of Speech-** Don't be confused by some of the parts of speech

'_I wonder if. . . .' =_ thoughts are used by italic and these ' '

_Lenalee smiled upon the memory that seemed like a distant dream . . . =_ memories or dreams are in italic

Lenalee replied, "I'm fine!" = speech through characters is done through quotations " "

Don't worry my author's notes aren't typically going to be this long in the next chapters, but there were things I needed to say before you start reading. Thanks for choosing this story and on with chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Alice in Wonderland

* * *

_Staying awake to chase a dream_

_Tasting the air you're breathing in_

_I hope I wont forget a thing_

_I wish to hold you close and pray_

_Watching our fantasies decay_

_Nothing will ever stay the same_

_**-Muse, "Falling Away with You" **_

* * *

PART ONE-

_** H**e **a**r t**s**_

* * *

Chapter One: Nightmares

**A Tiny Heart**

_**~There's a place where the garden can take you~**_

Falling. . . .

. . . What an ironic way to die.

Lenalee could have laughed at the irony. Ever since she discovered that she the Dark Boots, Lenalee no longer feared great heights or falling. The Order had trained her so hard until she had automatically stopped closing her eyes after coming down from soaring. Sure sometimes she would come far from a graceful landing, but as long as she hadn't injured herself. It would be considered a success. And when she had received her Crystal Innocence; the fear had completely diminished. Until now. Lenalee opened her eyes and stared down at the ground that was slowly starting to show. 'So this is it . . .' Lenalee thought somewhere in the back of her head. Lenalee hadn't thought much of death. She laughed bitterly at that. Given to the circumstances and the war she was currently fighting, she should have prepared herself more for it. After all the duty of an exorcist meant knowing that any second, any minute, any breath could be your last and after that you would be erased completely from history. The Order would burn your body and it would be like you were never there. Lenalee knew, despite Komui-niisan's desperate fears of hiding the truth from her eyes, was that her final mission was to erase herself completely. Death. It loomed ahead of her and it always had, but now it was the reality. There were so many things she hadn't been able to do in her life. So many people she hadn't gotten to say goodbye to or even see for one last time. She closed her eyes. Wincing as she felt her tears trigger down her face. They said that your life would flash before your eyes as you were about to die. Lenalee found that to be untrue. More as the people who mattered to you most came in her mind. The people she loved. So many faces, but in particular only three popped out among the rest. Those three in her head were nii-san, Allen-kun, and Lavi. Lenalee smiled softly with those three knuckle heads in her mind. She only knew that one of them was alive and that was nii-san. As for Allen-kun and Lavi, she could only hope and pray that they were still here in this world. Lenalee sighed faintly. Allen-kun, after he had left it had torn her world apart. She didn't want to believe that he had really left and abandoned the Order. She wanted to pretend that they were still back in the good old days. Back when the war hadn't even really begun until Komui had been informed by Kanda. Kanda. Lenalee paused with that name. She was happy for him. That he wasn't an exorcist. At least he had finally escaped this damned duty. Allen-kun. Lenalee cringed with his name. She could still feel the hurt of when he had told her he was leaving. He broke her heart and ripped away a chunk in her family. Lenalee felt her heart beat quickening and her breaths turned into pants. It even pained her this much just to think about him. _'If only I could know that he was alive. .just that bit of information would make me okay. I could possibly even-' _ Lenalee shook her head. No, she would not think that way. She would never be okay with dying. And even than she would still want to see him for her own eyes. Then she could drag him back to the Order where he belonged. . .with her. Lenalee blushed a little. She hadn't meant her feelings of depression and missing him to go that far. He was like a younger brother to her. They were family and nakama. . .right? Plus saying she liked him would be like saying she loved Lavi. _'Lavi' _Lenalee thought distantly. Her face softening upon the name of the red haired exorcist who was also missing. A lump in her throat passed. He was gone. Just like Allen-kun. Except she hadn't gotten to say a goodbye to him unlike Allen-kun. Not like her last words with Allen were goodbyes but more like pleading. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't remember her last words to Lavi. What was it? She puzzled over this for some mere milliseconds that honestly seemed like hours for her. Ah! She remembered it now. It was before they were sent on their missions. They were both outside on the cold London street waiting for a carriage to take them to their separate destinations. Lenalee felt herself being taken away by the lost memory.

_Lenalee emerged from the Exorcist's headquarters in London. She walked down the path along with Timothy, General Klaudnine, and Goushi to London's main street where their carriage would hopefully be. Lenalee sighed and rubbed her temples. 'Another mission' she thought grimly, 'this isn't good news. Too many missions lately for all of us . . . and were getting less Innocence. Not only that, but the Noah have been too quiet lately since the Ark incident in Edo . . . I don't like this, not one bit-' her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone. She widened her eyes and looked upward at the tall frame of the male exorcist. She bent down and apologized quickly, "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?! I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't looking! And-" she stopped as soon as she heard laughter. Lenalee straightened herself and her eyes widened as she caught sight of the red haired teen. Lavi's shoulders were shaking so hard from the laughter that erupted from his lips. Pretty soon she heard Timothy laughing from behind her too. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. What was so funny? Lavi caught her expression and tried to suppress his laughter. Even though he failed miserably, "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" with that he continued laughing. Lenalee gave him a blank look as she sweat dropped. She sighed a little and muttered tiredly, "Lavi . . ." pretty soon though she felt herself smile at her own embarrassment. Lavi quickly sobered up and smiled, "So you have a mission too?"_

_Lenalee nodded,"Yeah, apparently a fisherman claims that there's something mysterious and eerie about this one sea section in Greece."__Lavi nodded thoughtfully, "No kidding. I got to go to China, something about a possibility of Innocence too" Lenalee smiled faintly. There was a silence after that as both of them waited for a carriage to arrive. Lenalee closed her eyes and found that she was leaning on Lavi a little. Lavi glanced at Lenalee through the corner of his eye. Noting her frail appearance and shivering limbs. She was cold and tired, he concluded. Lavi asked her quietly, "Tired?" _

_Lenalee opened her eyes quickly and realized that she was leaning on Lavi. She stepped away from him and offered him a small smile as she hummed her answer;"Mhm" Lavi felt the breeze flow past them. Lenalee shivered visibly now. He somewhat sighed as He leaned into her and Lenalee automatically did the same. They both could feel the light rain start to fall upon them on that chilly morning. He knew that Lenalee wasn't wearing much of a jacket. Or a uniform in that matter as he looked at her mini skirt skeptically. Lavi felt himself tsk in a Kanda like fashion. He inwardly smirked at that thought. He lifted his arm and put it around Lenalee's tiny frame. Pulling her into him quickly. Lenalee widened her eyes and gasped audibly. Her head was resting on his chest a little and all she could do was blush furiously. She glanced up at Lavi and noted that he was blushing too. For some reason this caused her to smile as she mimicked his question, "Cold?" He widened his eyes a little before quickly softening them. He chuckled a bit and replied swiftly,"Yeah. . ."_

_Lenalee gazed into his emerald green eyes and felt herself relax in his grip. Lavi was a good friend. She didn't know what she would do when he left the Order someday. The two held each other for quite some time before Bookman called out to Lavi. Telling him that the carriage was there. Lavi groaned a little and muttered something inaudible under his breath. Lenalee wondered what he had said curiously. Lenalee saw that Chaoji and Marie were also in Lavi's group. Chaoji had a look of shock and was blushing furiously them. Somewhere in the back of Lenalee's mind she wondered what this looked like to other people. Marie smiled softly at her and lifted a hand for goodbye. Lenalee smiled and with her other hand she waved goodbye at him too. Lavi let go of her awkwardly and scratched his hair nervously, "Hope Komui never finds out about this" _

_"Don't worry, he won't kill you as long as I can stop him" she replied teasingly. Lavi laughed nervously as he sweat dropped. He started to turn around before Lenalee's voice stopped him, "Lavi?" she asked nervously. Lavi turned to look at her and asked, "What?"_

_"Come back home safely, ok?" _

_Lavi went blank for a few seconds before grinning his infamous childlike grin, "Of course! I'll be back before you even got the chance to miss me" Lenalee smiled softly and watched him as he left. He bickered with Bookman for a bit about the luggage and wound up getting kicked. Lavi swore and became slightly pissed off. He narrowed his eyes as he threw Bookman's and his luggage in the back. Bookman went in first and Lavi waited impatiently as he got in. He got on the step and paused. For some reason, he needed to look back at her and make sure she was alright. He turned his head and saw her smiling back at him. She lifted a hand and waved at him. Lavi felt a warning go on at the back of his head. He was entering dangerous feelings for her again. He didn't care though as he lifted his own hand at a somewhat solute to her goodbye. He smiled warmly and entered the carriage. Not knowing whether this strange sensation was real or fake. Lenalee watched as the carriage departed and just than another gust of wind flew by. She shivered and drew up her arms around herself. Her body was missing his heat already and all she could think of was the raw signals going off saying that something bad was going to happen. She could only hope that she was wrong. . . ._

If only Lenalee had known just how that departure would turn out. Lenalee admitted that she did not think about Lavi's absence as much as she did of Allen-kun's, but it didn't mean she didn't. It hurt not knowing if he was okay or not. It hurt knowing that two of the most important people in her life were gone. And hopefully not forever. At least she still had Komui. If he ever left or died; that just might possibly be the end for her. He was her only blood family and besides that she loved him very much. There was no other person in her life that she could love, care, and worry more than her nii-san. Lenalee widened her eyes as a sudden new thought dawned upon her_, 'How is nii-san going to react when he finds out I'm dead?' _ She got pale and suddenly felt very nauseous. Lenalee didn't want to die. She couldn't. Her brother needed her and she was his world. Her violet eyes opened only to emerge with tears. She stared at the upcoming ground that loomed ever so closely before her. Was it going to hurt? Was her death going to be quick and painless? Or the opposite? Lenalee got scared at that moment and yelled,"Nii-san!" She knew that he wouldn't be there to catch her. She knew that he wouldn't even know her death until either her body was found or until she had been missing for far too long. Lenalee knew that it was helpless to call for help, but she continued to call out names, "Allen-kun! Lavi! Kanda! Krory!" she went down the list of exorcists and finders. The workers and anyone else she could think of. She sobbed and cried loudly, "Please! Somebody-anybody help me!" her voice was desperate and full of sadness.

_I don't want to die' she_ thought weakly as her mind slowly gave up and became numb. The ground was only a mere inches away. This is it. Lenalee closed her eyes and whispered softly,". . . goodbye, everyone"

_**~through the looking glass~ **_

Lenalee bolted awake.

She was panting so hard that she felt like her chest would explode and sweating so much that Lenalee was afraid she was about to die of hyperventilating or dehydration. Lenalee forced herself to calm and she removed the sheets off her sweating body. She scooted herself towards a wall and pressed her back on the smooth cold surface. Her heat quickly disappeared and her breathing became somewhat normal. She leaned her head back on the wall and hugged her knees. _'It was just a . . . nightmare?' _ Lenalee thought uncertainly. It had felt so real and vivid. Lenalee closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. She sighed and put a hand on her face as she realized how idiotic she must sound. Of course it was a nightmare. How else would she have started falling when she couldn't remember how? Or how her Innocence hadn't been working? Lenalee shook her head. Disappointed in herself for getting so worked up on just a dream. She opened her eyes and bit her lip. It wasn't just a nightmare though. Her world was a living nightmare and especially now that Allen-kun and Lavi had gone missing. Lenalee softened her eyes. How long had it been now?

"Three months. . ." she whispered to the silent room. It had been three months since Allen-kun had left and Lavi's group (namely only Bookman and him since Chaoji was still here) went missing. Lenalee noted that the sun was starting to rise as she saw her room getting lighter. She glanced outside at her window and it looked like it would be a nice clear day. She smiled a little to that. Lenalee continued to sit there in silence and let her mind wander on further thoughts of those two boys for a little longer. She exhaled a breath and straightened herself. A sudden look of determination flashing through her pretty face.

"There's no point feeling sorry for myself all day" Lenalee mused. She scooted to the end of her bed and flopped her feet down on the ground. Her anklets clinked together and she ignored that. She got up and stretched her pale arms up in the air. She yawned tiredly, but went to her dresser to get her uniform. Lenalee grabbed a towel and her usual morning routine before leaving her room. She shut it closed behind her and walked quietly to the bathroom. Upon arriving, she stripped her clothes and took a nice long shower. Once Lenalee was done, she dried herself and put on her uniform. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair neatly. Lenalee dimly realized that her hair was officially past her shoulders now. Lenalee paused and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had lost some weight and had light bags under her eyes. Lenalee frowned. She looked frail, weak, and useless. Honestly she felt that way too. If Allen-kun had heard her say that he would have denied that and reassure her that she gave herself far less credit than she deserved. Lavi would most likely do the same and scold her. Maybe even say something funny or witty to make her laugh and feel better. And Kanda would just ignore her or maybe tell her she was a strong woman again. Lenalee giggled at that thought before sighing again. She should really stop thinking about them. Lenalee twirled a tip of her hair before putting them in twin pigtails again.

Lenalee left the bathroom and headed down to the cafeteria. She walked down the long halls in silence and it made her feel kind of lonely. It was early, but lately so many people had been dying that there weren't many people around anymore. Dying. Death. Lenalee widened her eyes. That had been what her dream-wait no nightmare had been about. Her death. Lenalee shuddered and tried to think of anything, but that. Her mind rested on Allen once again and she sighed. Why did it seem she couldn't go more than five minutes before having to think about Allen-kun? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had recalled having a conversation about this with Johnny and Reever. Johnny had stated that he too had missed Allen to and was always worrying about him. Reever agreed with that. She knew that it was normal to worry and miss a friend. But this much? How could she wasn't so worried about-Lenalee shook her head. No, she was worried just as much about Lavi as Allen. When it wasn't Allen, it was Lavi. The Order had given up on the redhead and Bookman. Reever had even stated, painfully, that the Noah had most likely killed them when they had kidnapped them. Or they perhaps had switched sides? Lenalee remembered that she had gotten very upset when Reever said that. Before he apologized, Komui explained what exactly the Bookman clan was and what their role was in life. Lenalee didn't want to believe that Lavi was just going through another alias. That he wasn't really 'Lavi'. Lenalee was normally quick upon learning things, but this she just did not get. The role of a Bookman. Why did Lavi want to that?

Well it's the same as Allen wanting to protect everyone, even including the Noah and akuma. Lenalee laughed bitterly at that. _'Ah Allen-kun, if only you saw me now would you know how weak and pathetic I really am. . .' she_ thought distantly. See?! She was back in this vicious cycle in her head. But Allen-kun couldn't have been serious about what he had said to her right? She just didn't buy it. Where was he and how was he doing? She longed to help him. But she knew she couldn't. Lenalee walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Seeing that only a few people were around this early. They looked at her mildly interested before continuing on with their meals. She went on and walked past the nearly empty benches. She pushed open the door and smiled when she heard Jerry humming.

Jerry turned his head towards the visitor who entered the kitchen. He grinned cheerfully as he saw it was Lenalee. He welcomed her warmly,"Mornin' Lenalee! Are you gonna make some coffee for the Science Department?" Lenalee nodded and told him good morning back. She walked to the cabinets that held the coffee ground and began to her work effortlessly. The two worked in a comfortable silence until Jerry asked her curiously, "How are ya?"

_'How am I?' _ Lenalee widened her eyes before her thoughts really got the best of her,_ 'I'm terrible! And worried sick over Allen-kun! I just can't stop thinking about him or how he's doing! I constantly wonder if he's just out there somewhere almost dead and wishing for our help . . . and I want to help him badly! Why can't this damn place just let me go to him! Were nakama right? And when it's not him its Lavi! Just now I almost entered a crying fit, because of them! Not like it's their-no! It is their fault! Why did they both leave Order?!. . Why did they leave me? I find myself crying all the time! And it just won't stop! Why does it hurt so much that they're gone?" _ A tear escaped Lenalee's eyes and it trailed down her pale skin slowly. Unknown to her she continued thinking until Jerry snapped her out of it with his frantic question, "Lenalee! What's wrong, honey?!"

Lenalee blinked her eyes and focused her eyes on his worried gaze. Oh no! She hadn't meant to worry him! Lenalee wiped away her tear and offered a forced smile, "I'm fine!" Jerry frowned. He didn't buy it. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what was really going on, Miranda flung herself into the room. They both turned to look at her wide eyed and alarmed. Miranda looked tired and on the verge of passing out right there. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows, "Miranda . . .?"

"I saw him!" Miranda exclaimed. Jerry and Lenalee turned to look at each other before he asked, "Who did you see?"

Lenalee's Innocence acted on upon her and caught Miranda as she fell, "Miranda!" Miranda closed eyes shut and breathed heavily before panting out, "I saw. . .A-Al. . .Al-Al-Allen-kun!"

"Allen?" Jerry asked genuinely surprised. Lenalee widened her eyes and gaped at Miranda. Miranda panted several times before nodding. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows and then asked,". . . How?"

Miranda sighed before replying timidly, "When I was on my mission, I happened to be in the southern border of England in this town and that's where I found him as an entertainer. He was trying to make some money, but I don't think he saw me or else he would have run away. The good thing is that he's doing fine . . . well except for the whole money issue." Miranda scratched her hair nervously and paused to look at Lenalee before continuing again, "But just seeing him again made me feel sad again. He's really gone isn't he?" a tear escaped Miranda's eyes and Lenalee quickly hugged her. She let the older exorcist cry in her embrace and all Lenalee could do was comfort her. No matter how much she wanted to cry herself. Lenalee left shortly after worth with a tray of hot coffee after she had bid goodbyes to her friends. She walked down the empty hallways in silence and couldn't help but think back to what Miranda had said. _'Allen-kun. . .is out there somewhere in England's southern border. He's all alone, well besides Tim, cold and barely surviving. And what am I doing? Nothing.' _ It wasn't Lenalee's fault that she couldn't do anything. It was the Order's. After all, they were the ones who deemed him upon the label as "traitor".

Lenalee approached the Science Department and saw sleep deprived scientists working half heartily as they moaned outloud. Lenalee smiled faintly and felt bad for the overworked employees. And to think she was complaining? Ha! She didn't have to deal with that at least. Lenalee closed her eyes for a few moments before calling out gently, "Coffee anyone?" Most of the hands went up in the air and she quickly went to them. She handed them cups which they thanked her gratefully. One man had even called her a beautiful angel who recused them just on time. Lenalee blushed a little upon that remark before Reever quickly smacked the guy. Lenalee noted that there were bags under Reever's eyes and his hair seemed to be dimming. He smiled at her softly, "Thanks Lenalee, you know you don't have to do this for us." he reminded her again. Lenalee smiled and handed Johnny a cup to before replying warmly, "I know, but I want to. You guys deserve to be looked after and rewarded for your hard work."

Johnny mumbled, "No one helps you though. . ." Lenalee paused for a second. That wasn't true right? Her friends helped her. Reever smacked Johnny too and apologized to Lenalee, "I'm sorry about Johnny, he's just tired. We've all been putting on too many all nighters"

"It's alright, I know it's not true." Lenalee answered distantly. Reever smiled again before furrowing his eyebrows. He would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about her. Lenalee was like his younger sister to him and seeing her hide her pain from them was hard. He sighed, they were all like that. Trying to force out a smile from the depression and bitter thoughts. Reever looked away and went back to rereading some research notes. Ever since Allen had left, no one had been the same. It was hard to believe that the polite young white haired exorcist was the 14th's host and even harder to grasp that he was a traitor to the Black Order. None of it made sense. And neither did the disappearance of Bookman and his apprentice, Lavi. It was true that they often would change allies, but not in the middle of war. And with Kanda no longer being an exorcist, the puzzle grew even more. He cursed silently. What does this mean? Reever widened his eyes and snapped out of his trance. He called out to Lenalee, "Hey, your brother wants to see you in his office. You have a mission..." he trailed awkwardly.

Lenalee frowned before nodding, "Alright well I guess I'll see you guys later. . ." she said before turning around and leaving. He told her goodbye along with Johnny. He watched her retreating figure walk away and softened his eyes. When would Lenalee go back to being her old self? Reever didn't know the answer to that and continued on with his work. That single question haunted him for the rest of the day. Lenalee knocked on her brother's office door before entering in. She saw him sleeping on his desk and softened her eyes. How late had he been up last night? That is if he ever went to sleep. Lenalee walked to his desk quietly and shook his shoulders gently before saying,"Nii-san, you wanted to see me?"

His eyes twitched and he groaned in his sleep. Lenalee sighed and called out to him again. This time Komui opened his eyes and nodded tiredly. He yawned softly before straightening his posture. Lenalee grabbed a file report from his desk and sat down on the couch. Komui fixed his glasses and stared at his sister seriously, "Are you familiar with Liverpool by any chance?"

Lenalee widened her eyes at the town's name. She had gone there with Allen once in search of General Cross. She nodded hesitantly and wondered what was happening in Liverpool. Komui nodded, "I thought so, anyway there have been rumors going on saying that the forest nearby was bewitched."

"Bewitched?" Lenalee echoed. Confusion clearly written on her pale complexion. He answered her,"Yes, bewitched, some villagers have reported people have gone missing. Now I know that sounds normal, because it seems everywhere people go missing without a trace. But apparently when people who go in search of them; can't get in. It seems like the forest will not let them enter." Lenalee knitted her eyebrows and Komui sighed, "The forest is selective apparently and with the finder's notes, I think Innocence is the case here."

"You mean like the Rewindling Town that Miranda lived in?" Lenalee asked curiously. Komui nodded and gave it some thought. He placed his head on his hands that was being supported by his elbows. "If this is anything like that mission than you may probably be able to enter. Getting out though might be the problem. . 'He concluded worried for his sister's safety. Lenalee huffed,"Nii-san, I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry about it! So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" He sobbed, "Just what will I do without my adorable little sister? Wahh! You can't go! Why do you have to get missions?" Lenalee sweat dropped dead panned, "Brother, knock it off"

"How can you be so mean, Lenalee? Can't you see that your older brother's heart is being ripped to shreds?!" He wailed. Lenalee groaned before deciding to head out the door. She turned to him and smiled,"Nii-san, try to get some sleep ok?" He stopped crying and widened his eyes. She told him goodbye and departed. He smiled softly and knew that Lenalee was right. She would be fine on her own. If only he knew how wrong he would turn out to be. . .

_**~find a way with the plants, they can take you~**_

_Lenalee's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her violet eyes looked around the area. Where was she? It seemed like she was on a field of some kind. The tall grass was flowing all around her. Whipping_

_her legs. Lenalee tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. She had no clue where she was. Lenalee walked forward hesitantly before glancing up at the sky. It was dark and all she could see was the light of the moon. The moon seemed huge. Had it always been that big? She continued walking slowly until she saw the beginning of a forest. Her mind puzzled. Was that the only way she could go? Lenalee looked behind her and all she could see was the vast fields of blowing grass until in the distance she saw a sea. She bit her lip, 'Damn, guess it's the only way to go'_

_Lenalee looked at the forest and noticed the tall trees that went higher than she could see. Her eyes went lower until they focused on a narrow dirt trail. She didn't have a good feeling about this place. But what if it was the only way to go? Plus if something attacked her, she could use her Innocence right? Lenalee closed her eyes momentarily and exhaled deeply. 'You can do this' she told herself. Lenalee opened her eyed and took her first step inside the forest. And then another. Until eventually she couldn't see the fields behind her. Lenalee gulped nervously and kept her senses alert at all times. As she kept walking foward, the darker and creepier the forest seemed to have gotten. It was worse than that one forest in Germany where she rescued those people from the wolves with Suman. Lenalee wondered absently if Suman had been saved before he died. Lenalee was heading dangerous thoughts. Thinking about Suman would remind her of that time in China when she had tried to rescue him along with Allen and that would lead to beating herself up over what happened to Allen. It was all her fault that he had almost died. It was a surprise; he didn't. Than those thoughts would move onto the ship and how selfishly she had acted when she was mourning Allen-kun's supposed "death". And just thinking about that would change into Lavi's words. She never did get to apologize for the truth that he had said. Back then she had thought he was moving on too quickly or that he was just being a bastard, but Lavi was just grieving as much as she was. The difference between them was he was stronger and understood the task of being an exorcist. Of dealing through war. People are going to die. Whether its strangers to your loved ones; anyone can or may die at any given time. Lenaler knew the words and understood what they meant, but was it wrong to act human and grieve for your friend's death? As long as you don't wish them to come back and make a deal with the Millenium Earl than it was okay. . .right? Lenalee continued to think of the events that occured before and after Eddo. On the ship, she was willing to die. And when she had first awakened from unconciousness all she could hear was the panicked people all around her. When her eyes opened, the only thing she could see was Lavi. His face was close to hers and worried. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lenalee had been very surprised that she was still living and even voiced it out as her eyes began to water. At that moment she felt a tear drop onto face and instantly realized it was Lavi's. He muttered "idiot" before holding her tightly. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. What if she had died that day? Then she would of died thinking that Allen was dead and that she been a jerk to someone she would become very close to. These thoughts would eventually drift to Allen-kun. Like they always did. _

_A branch was snapped in the silence. Lenalee's eyes widened as she looked around her franticly. What wad that? Lenalee shook her head. She shouldn't be spacing out so much! Lenalee continued walking a little faster until she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Lenalee tensed and turned her head slightly so the corner of her eye could see if there was anything behind her. It was empty. This was getting creepy. The more Lenalee walked through the forest, the more the trees started to thin out. The branches were bare now and the ground had a misty fog. Lenalee glanced up at the sky and noticed that the moon was escaping from the clouds. A sound caught her ears again. It was light footsteps. Lenalee started walking into more of a speed walk until she had stopped hearing the footsteps. Maybe it had been her imagination? But what could it possibly be? As Lenalee continued to walk ahead, she someone in the distance. Lenalee narrowed her eyes as she noticed it was two men? They were both facing each other with swords drawn. The shorter man was panting and even from this far, she could tell he was tired. Growing curious, Lenalee stepped closer and closer towards the two mysterious men until she could determine their appearances. It was indeed two men. _

_The shorter male looked to be a boy roughly around her age. His hair was a light shade that she could not determine and his skin tone was slightly tanner than hers. His eyes were dark as he glared at the opposing man before him. His sword was on the ground currently where he was on one knee. His sword was wide, long, and looked heavy. His breathing was shallow as he clutched the side of his torso. Lenalee noted that there was some blood seeping through. Her eyes started to widen as it hit her. She quickly looked to the other man who was taller than him. He was dressed in a brown cloak that hid his clothes and his hair. His eyes and part of his nose were hidden by a silver mask. Lenalee noted with horror that his cloak had splotches of blood on it. He looked at the wounded man at ease and held his sword limply by his side. The sword was long and thin. Time stood still as Lenalee continued to stare at them. She couldn't move and watched with fear for the shorter man. The cloaked figure held up his sword directly at the man and the wounded man got up tiredly. His face winced in pain as he pulled his katana from the ground. He took his stance and anxiously waited for the cloaked man's attack. The air was tense and cool. As if waiting for the battle to draw out. The cloaked man took a step forward and the other man retreated a little. A twig was stepped on in the distance and the wounded man eyes glanced at the other direction. That was his fall. Lenalee wanted to scream at him as the cloaked figure advanced until he completely vanished into the air. Lenalee blinked. Where was he? The other man tensed and looked around franticly. His guard was down so the cloaked figure took advantage of that. A second later, the man appeared in front of him. He was too late, the man's eyes widened. He lifted his sword gracefully before slashing him through the chest. He disappeared again and this time he stood behind him as if walking away. Lenalee watched the wounded man fall to his knees as the blood splattered out of his body almost as if unreal. Blood triggered down the side of his mouth as his eyes met hers. They screamed 'Help!' and not a moment after that disturbing look; he fell down on the ground limp. Lenalee's eyes widened in horror as she visibly shook from fear. _

_The cloaked man turned around and seemed to be looking straight at her. He took a few steps towards the dead man and kicked him on the head. Lenalee flinched and studied the hidden man. As the moon completely appeared in the sky, his sword glistened with the fresh blood. It dripped down the tip and onto the ground. There was a drop or two of it on his face. Probably from the now dead man's. He stared at her blankly before sheathing his sword away. He took a step towards her and it terrified her. He walked calmly and watched as Lenalee started to panic. Her heart beat got faster as the closer he got. Lenalee faintly heard the sound of a clock ticking. She glanced to the side and just like the previous man made her mistake. He was right in front of her and was so much taller than her. He smelled like death and Lenalee knew in an instant that he had killed many. He outstretched his arm slowly. Was he going to strangle her? Instead he placed his hand on her chin to lift it up so he could look at her eyes. Her skin burned where he gripped her and she felt something sticky. In the back of her mind, she realized what it was. She tried pushing his arm away which just made him chuckle darkly. Lenalee struggled for a while, but was forced to stop when he grabbed both of her hands with his other hand. Lenalee paled. _

'_This can't be happening . . .' she thought as he grinned wickedly. There was a deathly silence that overcame the forest and Lenalee saw that he became more serious. His face neared hers as he hunched over. Lenalee gasped when he whispered softly in her ear, "Ne? Afraid of me, Alice?" _

_**~to your path~**_

Lenalee screamed.

She bolted awake in another cold sweat. She stared wide eyed at the room. She frantically searched for the cloaked man. Once she found nothing and realized that she was safe in her own room did she stop whimpering. She clutched the sheets to her chest and panted heavily. Why did she dream that? Lenalee's heart was still beating pretty fast and was forcing herself to relax. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She let it out and repeated this process a few times before she finally calmed down. She sighed a relief and leaned her head against the wall. Who was that man? Why did she keep dreaming those horrifying nightmares? '_I'm going crazy' _Lenalee thought wearily.

Lenalee opened her eyes and stared at the dark room. The shadows looked longer than they were supposed to be. The moon was full just like her dream. Her room suddenly seemed a lot scarier than it should have been. She tensed and laughed nervously. What was wrong with her? "Maybe I should just go get some fresh air. . ." Lenalee told herself. She got up and quickly exited the room. She didn't care that she was only wearing her flimsy black nightgown or that her feet were bare. She just needed to get out of that room. Lenalee shut the door behind her quietly and walked down the silent halls. Lenalee wondered if anyone had heard her scream. She shrugged and continued walking.

Lenalee thought back to the dream. Or more specifically the killer. Why hadn't she gotten to see his face? Why did he wear a mask? Why did he kill that man? Was the man evil? Or was it the other way around? But more importantly why had the man called her Alice? These thoughts consumed Lenalee until she reached the entrance of the library. Lenalee stared at it blankly before entering. There was light inside indicating that a few poor souls were still up this late. Most likely researching. Lenalee cringed. She hoped it wasn't anyone who knew her too well. Lenalee walked around the shelves of books and skimmed her fingers as she went down. Her eyes caught the sight of one particular book and she stopped. She turned her body to face the shelf and pulled out the book amongst the others. She read the title out loud, _**"Dreams and Nightmares; the unconscious mind" **_

Lenalee wondered if this held an answer. She turned away with the book in her hand and approached one of the tables farthest away from the working employees. She found herself in a small table meant for two towards the front of the room. The entrance of the library and front doors of The Order clearly visible. Lenalee sighed at the lack of options and sat down. She opened the dusty book and read quietly. She flipped to the table of contents and briefly glanced at it before going to the first page. The introduction was about the history of dreams. Lenalee found this to be interesting, but strangely unimportant. She flipped back to the table of contents and tried finding something that would be relating to her nightmares. Lenalee glanced at the titles and page numbers until she found one that seemed to be right. Lenalee went to the page and began reading. Hopefully this would be better than the History of Dreams.

_**Types of Dreams**_

**Nightmares**

_You have had a nightmare or two at various parts in your lives. They are quite normal. But what exactly are nightmares and why do you have them?_' Lenalee sighed, "This is it." She whispered tiredly.

_Nightmares are a subcategory of dreams. The distinction of a nightmare is its frightening and/or emotional content. You tend to wake up in fear in the midst of a nightmare. Because of its frightening nature, you are more likely to remember your nightmares and the vivid details. _

_They have a bigger impact upon your waking mind. Its images stay with you throughout the day._

_Some studies show that people who are more sensitive, intuitive, creative, or imaginative are more prone to have nightmares. This may be because they are more empathetic and more in tune with their surroundings._

_One reason for nightmares may be a way for your unconscious to get your attention about a situation or problem that you have been avoiding. It is time to take notice and confront the issue! Sometimes nightmares serve to warn you about your health or an accident. However, often times nightmares stem from a deeper level indicating that something is troubling you from within your subconscious. Discussing, analyzing, and understanding your nightmares can lead to a solution to some problem, internal conflict or personal difficulty. _

_**Causes Of Nightmares**_

_In general, stress, trauma, fears, insecurities, feelings of inadequacy, health problems, marital issues, etc may all be reasons for having nightmares:_

_**Childhood and Family **__- Present nightmares can be rooted in past neglect and trauma from childhood. From lack of love, neglect, alcoholism, to severe abuse, family members can be the most destructive influence on a person's life. Nightmares may be a sign of such inner turmoil._

_**Life**__ - The way your life is going and the larger society as a whole can contribute to nightmares. Your perception of the world, health, natural disasters, criticism about politics, finances, crime in the streets and your inability to control such events may sometimes lead to nightmares. _

_**Relationships **__- Your intimate relationships and your daily interactions with people can also be a source of your nightmares. Marital difficulties or pregnancy are other possible causes. You may be paranoid about how your think others perceive you or fear that others do not understand and see who you really are. Isolation and unhappiness may appear in nightmares as abandonment and loneliness._

_**Stress**__ - The way you handle and deal with stress can trigger nightmares. Nightmares are a normal response to unacceptable levels of fear and stress. People diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder frequently have nightmares about their traumatic event, like war, rape, death of a loved one, car accident, plane crash, terrorism, etc. _

_**Work **__- Since most of us spend the majority of our day at work, it is no surprise that work-related issues are a common source for your nightmares. Stress, job security (or there lack of), change in jobs, co-workers, unresolved work problems, or general dissatisfaction with what you do can manifest into a nightmare. The nightmare may reflect feelings of frustration and an inability to control your work-related issues. People in high-stress level or high-risk jobs often report of having nightmares. Nightmares of this nature may appear as you being attacked, chased, or being out of control._

_Having nightmares are normal, but a high frequency of nightmares is a sign of being overwhelmed and excessive stress. These things should be dealt with directly. Nightmares can be an important resource for self-knowledge and emotional discovery. They convey an important message and help clear up the conflict in your life. it is important to distance yourself and work pass the emotional content (fear, grief, anger, etc.) of your nightmare and analyze it from an objective perspective. The disturbing emotions may be a way for your unconscious to prevent you from digging deep into the meaning of your nightmares. Sometimes rehearsing or reliving the nightmare while you are awake and then changing the nightmare's content or outcome helps to dismantle the nightmare, breaking it down. It also helps to write your nightmares down in a journal. Although it may be difficult at times, it pays to try and make sense of those darker dreams._

Lenalee widened her eyes. She was overwhelmed and stressed? She thought it over and came to the conclusion that it wasn't anything new that she was. With everything going on lately, it would be hard to keep calm. So from what she understood, she should just try to figure out the nightmare by herself. Lenalee narrowed her eyes and sweat dropped. That's why she was reading this! Because she had no clue how to analogize the nightmare! Lenalee groaned out of frustration and pulled on her hair. Some of the other attendants there gave her a look of puzzlement before looking away. Lenalee blushed at her reactions and vowed to be quieter. She went on to the next section.

_**Reoccurring Dreams**_

_Most dreams contain messages that serve to teach you something about yourself. However, soon after you wake up to go about your daily routine, you tend to quickly forget what you dream about. The message in recurring dreams may be so important and/or powerful that it refuses to go away. The frequent repetition of such dreams forces you to pay attention and confront the dream. It is desperately trying to tell you something. Such dreams are often nightmarish or frightening in their content, which also helps you to take notice and pay attention to them._

_Recurring dreams are quite common and are often triggered by a certain life situation, transitional phase in life or a problem that keeps coming back again and again. These dreams may recur daily, once a week, or once a month. Whatever the frequency, there is little variation in the dream content itself. Such dreams may be highlighting a personal weakness, fear, or your inability to cope with something in your life - past or present. _

_The repetitive patterns in your dream reveal some of the most valuable information about yourself. It may point to a conflict, situation or matter in your waking life that remains unresolved or unsettled. Some urgent underlying message in your unconscious is demanding to be understood. _

Lenalee gaped at the paper. That was exactly it! Something must have triggered these nightmares. Was it the War going on? Or her friends suddenly disappearing? Lenalee knitted her eyebrows together and chewed on her lip a even wanting to think about it she headed back to the table of contents and read the list again. She hoped to find something that wasn't being written as if it was a puzzle. "Ah!" she exclaimed softly as she came upon a dream bank. It was the most common dreams that have been noted and researched. Her eyes scanned the pages and looked for symbols that had to deal with her nightmares. he skimmed the paragraphs and only noticed the ones that had to deal with her.

_**Death **_

_To dream of your own death indicates a transitional phase in your life. You are becoming more enlightened or spiritual. Alternatively, you are trying desperately to escape the demands of your daily life_

_**Die **_  
_To dream that you die in your dream symbolizes inner changes, transformation, self-discovery and positive development that is happening within you or your life. You are undergoing a transitional phase and are becoming more enlightened or spiritual. Although such a dream may bring about feelings of fear and anxiety, it is no cause for alarm as it is often considered a positive symbol. Dreams of experiencing your own death usually means that big changes are ahead for you. You are moving on to new beginnings and leaving the past behind. These changes does not necessarily imply a negative turn of events. Metaphorically, dying can be seen as an end or a termination to your old ways and habits. So, dying does not always mean a physical death, but an ending of something._

_On a negative note, to dream that you die may represent involvement in deeply painful relationships or unhealthy, destructive behaviors. You may feeling depressed or feel strangled by a situation or person in your waking life. Perhaps your mind is preoccupied with someone who is terminally ill or dying. Alternatively, you may be trying to get out of some obligation, responsibility or other situation. You are desperately trying to escape from the demands of your daily life_

Lenalee softened her eyes. She didn't believe that her previous dream of her death had been a positive thing. It was the negative note. She was everything that section said. There was someone always preoccupying her mind and that was Allen. She was worried that he was dying so maybe in her death dream she had just been trying to get out of the hopeless situation she was in? After all how many countless times had she wished that she could be helping him? How many times did she think about how there was nothing she could to do to help him without betraying the Order? Was she just trying to escape all this pain and sorrow she held? Lenalee felt her eyes water. Perhaps that was it. There was only so much the human mind could take. Lenalee was often surprised that she didn't have another breakdown like she had when she was younger. _'You are desperately trying to escape the demands of your daily life . . . .' _kept ringing in her head. Was she really so desperate? Is that why others were so worried about her? Lenalee frowned and bit her lip again. She wiped away the tears that threatened to emerge and went back to studying.

_To see someone dying in your dream signifies that your feelings for that person are dead or that a significant change/loss is occurring in your relationship with that person. Alternatively, you may want to repress that aspect of yourself that is represented by the dying person._

"That man . . ." Lenalee whispered. Her mind began to spin again. Who had he been to her? She didn't remember what he looked like. Did she even look at his face clearly? Lenalee pursed her lips and decided to look at this topic a little more in depth.

_**Murder**_

_To dream that you witness a murder indicates deep-seated anger towards somebody. Consider how the victim represents aspects of yourself that you want to destroy or eliminate' _"I can think of a few. . ." she muttered darkly.

_**Killer**_

_To see a killer in your dream suggests that an essential aspect of your emotions have been cut off. You feel that you are losing your identity and your individuality. Alternatively, this dream may represent purification and the healing process. You are standing up for yourself and putting a dramatic end to something._

Well that didn't make sense. Lenalee groaned again except quieter and wondered when this would all come together. If it ever did.

_**Stranger**_

_To see a stranger in your dream signifies a part of yourself that is repressed and hidden. Alternatively, it symbolizes the archetypal dream helper who is offering your insight and advice. To dream that a stranger is pretending to be someone you know means that this person who you know is not who you thought they were._

Now that was curious. So apparently Lenalee only dreamt of a stranger, because she felt like she didn't know that person anymore. Lenalee rested her chin on the table and closed her eyes briefly. Never in a million years had she ever thought or had it occurred to her that Allen would abandon the Order. He was the very last person who would do that in her opinion. So than she didn't really know him did she? Allen wasn't like what she thought he would be. When they had first met, Lenalee was honest that she felt sympathy for the boy. He was fifteen and cursed with that stupid eye. Lavi had once told her brother that seeing through Allen's eyes seemed cool, but once you saw it for yourself. Once you experienced the hell he went through every day, it didn't seem so great anymore. Lenalee bit her lip again and winced. She tasted her blood come out of her fresh wound and grimaced. As they had gotten closer, Lenalee's feelings of sympathy soon changed to concern and then eventually love. Lenalee loved Allen. It was obvious that she did, he was like family to her. . . . right? Lenalee opened her eyes and glanced at the book again.

_**Forest**_

_To dream that you are in or walking through the forest signifies a transitional phase. Follow your instincts. Alternatively, it indicates that you want to escape to a simpler way of life. You are feeling weighed down by the demands of your life._

_To dream that you are lost in a forest indicates that you are searching through your subconscious for a better understanding of yourself_.

Her head hurt too much that she didn't even try to get what it meant to her. It was obvious enough. Lenalee sighed tiredly and leaned back on her chair. This was all so confusing . She closed her eyes and decided that she should go back to her room to catch some sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't have another nightmare. Lenalee shuddered and shook her head. She was hopeless. A sound interrupted her thoughts. Lenalee opened her eyes and sat up straight. It sounded like a door opening? Lenalee stared at the entrance of the library towards the front hall. She furrowed her eyebrows. Who could possibly be coming back this late? Her mind thought of those who were scheduled back from a mission and couldn't think of anyone who was supposed to be coming back today. "I wonder who that could be. . ." she asked to the nearly empty room.

She heard the door open and could hear the distant sound of London's pouring rain. Curiosity got the best of her as she got up from her chair and walked to the door. She leaned against the entrance of the library and watched as a cloaked man came forward holding a smaller man. Distantly, she noted that he looked very much like the guy from his dream. Did that mean he was out to kill her than? Upon seeing his struggle, Lenalee widened her eyes and realized that they needed help. And most likely medical attention. She raced to them and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the face of the cloaked figure. Her eyes widened and heart pumped faster. Her breath nearly stopped and the words that formed in her throat were caught. The cloaked man glanced up and met her eyes. The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Everything stopped and went silent. _'There's no way he's here . . . it can't possibly be-can it?' _ Lenalee thought. But she would know those eyes and face anywhere. Their gaze was interrupted by the other man's cough and Lenalee quickly snapped out of the daze. She rushed up to them as he laid the elder man awkwardly on the floor. "H-How is he? Wh-What happened to him?!" Lenalee stuttered out.

He was quiet for a few moments before he sighed. He lifted down his hood and scratched his hair nervously. He closed his eyes briefly before sighing, "It's a long story. . ." his voice trailed. Lenalee looked at him worriedly. How much did he go through? His voice sounded so strained. She softened hers and then quietly spoke, "I know . . . but we might have some time later. Right now he needs medical attention."

His green eyes widened before he quickly returned his normal gaze He offered her a small smile and nodded meekly. Lenalee sprinted to the nearest room with people. She called out to them and told them about the conditions of the two waiting out in the entrance. Almost immediately, the hospital wing was called and so was Komui. She went back to the entrance hall and found him leaning against the door. Struggling to keep his eyes open. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes started to water as she slowly approached him. She sat down in front of him and reached out to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and tears escaped her eyes. He stiffened before relaxing momentarily. He wrapped his arms around her small back and brought her closer to him. He closed his eyes and gave out a sigh of relief. Lenalee couldn't suppress the tears that had once been silent cries turn into sobs. He stroked her back gently to help her calm down. Little did he realize that in reality her sobs were of happiness and not of sorrow. Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was her crying sounds. She choked on the words a few times but finally was able to say in her cracked tone,". . . Welcome home, Lavi"

_**~chase away all the funny pain~ **_

-Author's notes-

So that was chapter one! Man did it take a while to write! I hope my other chapters will be this long too. So what did you think of it? Oh and to make things more clearly because I know I will either get some questions from this or people will be like, 'Oh that sucks~!"

-_**1) Regarding to when Lenalee only thought of three main people, Allen, Lavi, and Komui, as her main loved ones. .**_

Answer: Some may argue that Lenalee would have four special people and that would mean including Kanda. Now as much as I love Kanda too and I don't mean to bash on all you Kanda fans, but in my personal opinion I don't think Lenalee would be thinking of Kanda too much if she was about to die. When it comes down to it she would think of Komui and Allen most definitely. And as much as you know Lenalee loves and cares Kanda, Lavi is on a higher chart for terms of "special loves ones" than Kanda. I did at first want to add Kanda to the list, but there isn't a lot revealed between Kanda and Lenalee's friendship. Yes, we know that Lenalee turns to Kanda for advice and whenever Rouvelier visits. We know that Kanda considers Lenalee a "strong woman" and blah blah blah. But other than that their friendship seems like any other one she has with the exorcists. And well she did think about him! I'm not saying she wouldn't but she wouldn't dwell on him too long. *sigh* do you get what I'm trying to say?

_**- 2) Lenalee's flashback on the last memory with Lavi. . .**_

Answer: Ok so I'm going to be honest and say I don't remember when the last time she was with Lavi. It might've been sometime either before or during the Third Exorcists arc. So thus this memory was born! We know that Lavi, Bookman, Marie(. .according to D. gray-man wikia?) and Chaoji went on a mission to China. And Lenalee, Timothy, Goushi, and Klaudnine went to Greece. So I put 2 + 2 = that memory! That and at the moment I am leaning **very **heavily for Lavi and Lenalee...heh heh sorry about that but my story! This may change overtime though with enough convincing

_**- 3) Miranda seeing Allen. . . .**_

Answer: Well I needed to really trigger Lenalee's sorrow and depression so I decided to have someone meet Allen before Johnny and Kanda does.

_**- 4) Kanda' situation. . . .**_

Answer: As far as the Exorcists know, Kanda is dead. So he will not be making an appearance in this story outside of the Wonderland world. Sorry about that, I want to cry about that too {Kanda happens to be my second or third favorite character}

_**- 5) Lenalee's reoccurring nightmares. . .**_

Answer: Lenalee seems to always be dreaming about nightmares so it tied in with the story. It also happens to be foreshadowing in case you didn't catch on *winks*

_**- 6) Lavi and Bookman's situation. . .**_

Answer: Now I realize that Lavi and Bookman are still missing and according to D. Gray-Man wiki plus one of Katsura Hoshino's earlier statements saying that Lavi might possibly her favorite character so we doubt that they're dead. In recent chapters they have not been mentioned yet since the three month panel skip which leads me to seriously consider they switched sides (hence, why I put that as one of Lenalee's thoughts) Moving on, Lavi plays an important role in this story so I am using the power of fanfiction to bring him back! Awesome ne? Haha so Bookman and Lavi are back in the Order officially since this chapter.

_**And finally - 7) the filler lyrics in between new sections of the chapter. . . .**_

Answer: This is a song that I got from reading _NopeJustMe's _fabulous story Warped. This story is no longer on fanfiction because someone thought it was too "mature" and was more MA than M -.- all I have to say to that is that person sucks. Anyway to give you a description that story was a darker version of Alice in Wonderland mixed with One Piece. It was very good and inspired me to write this. The writer gave me permission to use some of his ideas and one of them is the song he used which is "_**Looking Glass**__" by Hynogaja. _It fits well with the story so look it up! Point is this is NOT a song fic. Please do not get the two confused.

The dream notes came from dream so I didn't write most of that.

I hope that this helped out any of your questions you might have had, but if you have any feel free to PM me and I will respond ASAP or just leave a review! But most importantly it would be very kind if I got some feedback, so leave a review! I don't mind criticism or suggestions but full out flames are NOT welcomed so don't even try with that. But most of all thank you for reading this and I'm looking forward to hearing from you :) See ya in the next chapter!

Read and review :)

~envyofclouds~


	2. Chapter 2: Missions

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! It was a nice feeling that was just awesome. I am sorry for my mistakes for I have no editor, but if anybody wants to help me with that just let me know!

_**Darklovers- **_ It sucks that you don't have an account so I could have PMd you so somewhere out there, I hope your reading this. Your review was really nice to read and I also think that it sucks that Kanda isn't in this story very much until we enter Wonderland. So yes he will be in this story..just not for a while sorry! So you're an Allena fan well with enough convincing I can turn this story into that shipping so heh heh if ya want it than idk try to convince me? As for your questions about the nightmares, like I previously said they are foreshadowing Wonderland. What they foreshadow is up for you to guess and find out later! Hope that helped out!

Other than that please note that this is another filler chapter, Lenalee will not be entering Wonderland until the next chapter . .but don't worry this is still interesting enough! *winks* Onward to chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

Chapter two: Missions

**A Tiny Heart **

_**~down the rabbit hole~**_

Lenalee closed her eyes and sighed contently. Just mere moments ago she had bided goodbye to her brother and began her mission to Liverpool. Lenalee yawned tiredly and stretched her arms in the air. After last night she had barely gotten any sleep. And the little that she had wasn't nearly enough. _'Well I doubt anyone did with Lavi and Bookman's arrival. . .' _ Lenalee thought as she recalled the sudden visit. It was all everyone could talk about last night. Then again she noted with a smile forming on her lips, it was the only thing she could think about.

"Tired?" Lenalee's companion joked. Lenalee's eyes opened and looked at him. Lavi was sitting in front of her and was starting at her intently. She noticed the way how his eye drooped from exhaustion, but still held the same warm twinkle. His mouth was smiling in his usual cheerful way that made Lenalee wonder sometimes if he was always this lively. He held his face in one of his hands that was perched up by his arm on his knee. He was wearing his new uniform that still looked like the previous one. Johnny had spent all night making him one since he had decided to join her on this mission. _'Poor Johnny, he needs to sleep more often. .but it was nice of him to do that.' _Lenalee mused. Lavi had a bandage on his cheek and there was a faint scar on his forehead. It was the only visible one, but doubtfully not the first one she would find. She didn't want to know what horror he or Bookman had been through while held under the Noah's capture. The pain that they both endured made her quake. She bit her lip and focused on that scar. She was a terrible friend. Lavi had gone through hell and what did she do while he was missing? Nothing. She sulked around and thought of him and Allen. He was being tortured and possibly could have been dying. She was crying and cursing the fact that she couldn't do anything. In reality, she had come to grip that there had been absolutely nothing she could have done. It didn't make her guilt or anger go away.

"Lenalee . . .?" Lavi's voice was concerned. She widened her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't afford to think those types of thoughts when she was with him. He had enough to worry about already. She replied sheepishly, "Sorry I spaced out . . . and yes I am tired" Lavi didn't make a comment on her lingering thoughts. He thought it would be best to make her move on from whatever she had been thinking. He smirked, "I would think so, and after all you stayed up with me last night."

Lenalee blushed embarrassed and defensively snapped back, "I was worried about you and Bookman! Both of you were injured and needed help. I couldn't just leave you guys to go to sleep."

Lavi sighed, "I would have been fine without you and Bookman is unconscious so not much can be done there" He waved his hand like as if he was shrugging off her comment. Lenalee softened her eyes and spoke quietly, "Still I had to make sure you two were okay and not just some dream." Lavi widened his eye. Dream? He gulped nervously and stared at her sadly. Did his disappearance really cause her to miss him? He couldn't help, but feel bad at his rude suggestion. He smiled and replied gently, "Hey I made it back right?'

Lenalee glanced up and met his eyes. Her own were filled with tears that were slowly trailing down on her cheeks. She choked and muttered,"...baka" Lavi smiled and knew that she would be back to her old self in a few moments. He waited patiently for the female exorcist to stop crying. She wiped her eyes and exhaled deeply. She turned back to look at Lavi and smiled, "So what made you decide to come with me?"

Lavi widened his eye a little before casually saying, "Ah well I just wanted to help you out . . . solo missions suck sometimes ya know?" Lenalee nodded and the conversation stopped after that. Neither of them had anything left to say or well more like they didn't want to say what was on their minds. Lavi yawned and soon found himself barely awake. Lenalee giggled and suggested for him to go to sleep. She would wake him when they came to their destination. He considered protesting, but in the end fell asleep. Lenalee was then left to think back to last night's events.

After Bookman and Lavi had been checked on by the doctors did they let Lavi go. Bookman was to stay in the hospital wing a little more due to the fact that he was unconscious. Lavi on the other hand only would have to rest there for the night. The head nurse reassured Lenalee that they were both alright, but needed their rest. Determined for her friend's health, she still stayed at their wing that night. Lenalee sat on the bed next to Lavi's she watched him sleep almost peacefully. Eventually she had fallen asleep herself and was woken up by Lavi's voice,_"Oi! Lenalee, ya awake yet?"_ he had asked curiously. Lenalee opened her eyes hazily and saw that he was sitting up on his bed. Staring at her rather interested. He wasn't the only one there though. She met the faces of Miranda, Marie, Johnny, Reever, and Chaoji. After some un-needed apologizing and some explaining, they all waited for Lavi to be released. Once he had been checked on again and declared healthy enough, they departed for the cafeteria.

_Lavi looked around the cafeteria and noticed that there were barely any people there. He frowned and softened his eye. 'The war is getting that worse huh...' he noted. It had been a while since he was last in here and a lot had changed in those three months that he had been gone. After staring off into space like that it worried Lenalee. She wondered if he was alright, but knew that if she asked he would brush it off. That was something that always frustrated the female exorcist. That he would always pretend to be fine when he wasn't. Lenalee in a way understood why he along with all her other friends did that. She did it too. Lenalee sighed a little and decided to end the solemn mood by asking teasingly, "So are we going to go eat something or just stand here?" _

_The others had already gone and ordered something to eat so Lavi was the only one to hear her. He snapped out of his daze and stared at her blankly for a few moments before smiling,"Heh sorry! I was just wonderin' what I should get. . It's been a long time since I've been here so I don't know what I missed more when it comes to Jerry's cooking." Lenalee giggled at his remark as he paused. He put his hands behind his neck before chuckling softly, "I'm startin' to sound like Allen, aren't I?" _

_Lenalee widened her eyes a little but quickly softened them. She nodded slowly and couldn't help but worry if he had noticed. She prayed that he hadn't. He did. Lavi saw how the mention of Allen made her tense and how her eyes had widened instantly. He wondered why as she put on a fake cheery smile and let himself be dragged to the counter. Just what had happened while he was gone? He shook his head. Now wasn't the right time to be asking questions. Lenalee's voice called out softly to the man working behind the counter, "Jerry?" _

_Jerry's figure faintly appeared from the back of the kitchen holding a frying pan in his hand and hummed out, "Hold on Lenalee, I'm a little busy" Lenalee smiled gently as she nudged Lavi and he felt himself smirk as she called out to him again, "You may want to check this out . . ." Jerry growing curious decided set the pan down and headed towards the entrance. What was Lenalee so giddy about? Whatever it was it must have been good news or else-he stopped on his tracks as soon as he saw the red haired exorcist. Jerry's mouth dropped and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Y-you're here!" he smiled brightly. Sure he had never really cared much for the Bookman's apprentice or had never seen him more than a tall red haired boy with handsome looks and a mischievous attitude, but even he felt relieved that he was alright. Jerry knew that Lenalee had grieved his disappearance as much as she did with Allen's and even Kanda's. He knew that Lavi was very dear to her so he felt happy for his friend, because clearly she was happy. 'Maybe he'll help her cheer up . . .' he added thoughtfully. His eyes widened as he exclaimed loudly,"Oopsy! The eggs are burnin'~!" _

_The two exorcists sweat dropped as the cook quickly ran back to the stove. Lavi glanced at Lenalee who in return just smiled as if just saying to go along with him. Jerry appeared again moments later with a dish and called out someone's order was ready. As he waited he smiled at the two and decided to look at Lavi. Was it just his imagination, but did the young Bookman seem hesitant? But at what? Instead of asking about it he said, "Oh my~! Lavi-kun sure has matured a lot more than we last saw him!" Lavi folded his arms and chuckled a bit. Matured? He was already mature enough. 'If they saw the real me they wouldn't even think that I wasn't mature . . . but than again who is the real me?' Lavi questioned himself once again. Ever since his fight with the Noah's eldest, Road, he had been questioning that more. Was his smile fake or geniune? Had he really grown a heart for these people after all? But more importantly was 'Lavi' really just another alias? Did he even . . . want another name or life?_

_Jerry smiled mischievously and put a hand to cover his mouth in Lavi's side before he told Lenalee, "He's also turned into quite a looker hasn't he, Lenalee?' Lavi's face paled at the thought of the __**male **__cook had even looked at him in __**that **__way. He would have passed out if it wasn't for Lenalee's embarrassed voice. He turned to look at her after becoming curious. He widened his eyes when he realized that her cheeks were turning red and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She held up her hands in a weak defense as she quickly stuttered, "I-I wouldn't know!' He sweat dropped. Lenalee glanced at him and her blush deepened even more. She rushed out, "Wh-What I-I mean is-! Lavi is a friend so of course I wouldn't look at him like that!" Both the men dead panned at the girl's words. Lenalee continued blushing madly and wondered if she had offended him. Lavi lowered his bangs so that it would cover his eyes and shadow his expression. Her worrying was even worse after he sighed dejectedly. _

_Than he laughed. _

_Lenalee sweat dropped and her blush returned. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Just what was with Lavi? After hearing Lavi's warm laughter, she felt herself smile. She was an idiot sometimes, but maybe they all were? And just maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Jerry softened his eyes and decided not to interrupt them. He made his way back to the kitchen and decided to make them something. Even if they hadn't ordered yet. When they had finally calmed down, Jerry told them to go sit down and relax. He would bring them their food. Much to Lenalee's displeasure, Lavi grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table after thanking him for the offer. Jerry smiled softly. If only Allen had been with them too and then it would all be perfect. Lavi let go of Lenalee's hand when they approached the table. Reever smiled as they sat down, "What took so long?" _

_"Jerry was surprised." Lenalee replied. Reever nodded tiredly and Johnny happily exclaimed, "We all were after all we all thought you were-" he stopped dead in his tracks and covered his mouth. He smiled apologetically. Lavi brushed it off with his hand before commenting, "If it helps I thought I was going to die too" Lenalee softened her eyes. Even he thought that too? Miranda quickly led them aside the conversation by starting a new one, "I-I'm . . . . gl-glad y-you're back Lavi" she told him shyly. Lavi smiled and nodded. The others also told him that too. The table went silent as no one knew what to say. Lavi wondered if this was the right time to ask of Allen. But why would he be asking in the first place? Was it as the duty of the Bookmen? Or was it for the sake of his friend? He closed his eyes. Lavi would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the white haired teen. No one had spoken about him or even mentioned him. He couldn't have died, because than the Noah would have told them so. All he knew was that he was seen with Road. That bit of information had led to the Noah that had captured them, Sheril, to demand about the relationship between the 14th and his "daughter". He knew what came after that and shuddered inwardly. He did not want to think about the torture Sheril and the other Noah had caused him. Lavi gritted his teeth. 'Dammit!' he swore to himself. He just had to know about Allen. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the table members who were idly chatting about nothing important. He had no write to ask them this, but at the same time he had all the rights to ask. No longer being able to contain his fear for his friend he asked, "Ne, and what about Allen_?"

_Everyone in the table stopped talking and widened their eyes. They knew Lavi would grow curious, but to ask so soon? Lenalee's bangs shadowed her eyes as she fisted her hands. 'I can't tell Lavi of Allen-kun . . . I just can't. Not yet . . . not yet' she thought. No one knew what to do or what to say the Bookman Jr. They couldn't lie; he would detect that too easily. But if they told the truth . . . . No one wanted to tell him the truth. Lavi tensed. Why was everyone being so quiet? He glanced at Lenalee and the sight took him by surprise. No one else could see the tears that were dropping onto her lap. Emerald eyes widened as it hit him. Either Allen was dead or he . . . had left the Order. It had to be the latter. There was no way Allen was dead and if he had went missing then they would have just told him simply. So that left Allen leaving as the only option. As sharp as Lavi was, he couldn't figure out why Allen would leave. He didn't want to believe that he had left. This had to be a joke. Lavi stood up and asked, "Where's Allen?" Nobody answered. He fisted his hand and asked again more loudly" . . . what happened to Allen?" _

_"He left" Reever replied finally. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated to be the one who had to say it out loud, but no one looked like they were going to anytime soon. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Of course no one wanted to be given that task. Lavi widened his green eye and gaped at everyone. Their expressions were solemn and sad. He could tell this was taking a toll on everyone, but screw that! He wanted-no needed to know about why he left. There had to be a reason. Allen wasn't the type of guy to just leave one day, "Why?. . . why did he leave?" There was another tense silence and all Lavi could do was wait. He watched as his comrades slowly started to break from the pressure. Just as Reever was about to speak again this time Chaoji cut him off, "He was marked as a traitor to the Order when the Noah came to rescue him from his cell three months ago . . .I never trusted the guy to begin with so good for us." _

_"He's not a traitor!" Johnny spoke up defensively. Lavi's eye would have widened again, but he refrained from doing that. He needed to think things through clearly so any alarming news could not be placed on his face. Allen left because he was seen with the Noah. They were trying to help him escape, but that didn't make sense. Why was the Noah helping him out that day? Something else must have happened in order for them to get involved. It must have been Road and Tyki who were there. That would explain why Sheril had gotten so mad about her disappearance. But that still didn't solve why they came there in the first place. If Allen was locked in a cell than why was he in one in the first place? Lavi knitted his eyebrows together thoughtfully and ignored as the table was set into argument. If Allen was locked in it he must have been in there because he had done something terrible. But what was the question? Was it the 14th? Or could it possibly be that someone was pulling the strings and planned it this way? Lavi narrowed his eye. That was a possibility. But who would plan this? There were just too many pieces missing from the puzzle. This would be hard to solve even for Bookman Jr. Lavi knew though that something wasn't right, "And Kanda? Is he . . . dead?"_

_Lavi had a feeling that he knew just what happened to Kanda. The Noah had told Bookman about what happened in Kanda's past with Alma Karma and that whole bloody mess. Evidentially they had failed in that part of the plan. Lavi had a hunch that the dark haired samurai was dead. And by the silence, he could only determine it as a yes. Damn. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. Of course sorrow was going to happen in war, but all this complicating shit was messing with his mind. There was no end to it. _

_"Stop" Lenalee whispered. Lavi's eye went to her and he instantly regretted asking his questions. She held her knees to her chest and cried silently. The tears fell down her cheeks and onto her legs slowly. Her eyes looked so . . . broken. She looked broken. He softened his eye as she repeated again, "Stop it . . . were supposed to be celebrating" her voice was so small and faint. Lavi closed his eye and nodded. It was his fault that she was like this now. He should have never brought up the subject while she had been there. He sighed, "Right." _

_Before anyone else could comment, a finder tapped on Lenalee's shoulders. Lenalee gasped and turned her head torwards the finder who awkwardly smiled, "Sorry for the interruption, but your brother would like to see you before you leave." Lenalee nodded before asking, "Is it already time for me to go?" The young finder simply nodded and then left her. Lenalee sighed. How could she forget about the mission so quickly? 'I don't really want to leave . . . Especially when Lavi just came back...' her thoughts lingered as she closed her eyes. Missions. She hated them. But it was her duty to do them so she was left with no other options, but to stand up and apologize to her friends. After that she retreated, but not before turning around to give a final glance at everyone. Her violet eyes stayed on Lavi's green one longer than they should have. _

_"Another mission?" Johnny commented as soon as she left. Lavi narrowed his eye. Another mission? Did she just come back from one? Reever nodded and caught Lavi's questioning gaze, "Yeah, Lenalee isn't the only one doing a lot of missions though. Everyone is now considering the heavy toll its taking. We're losing too many exorcists and not retrieving enough Innocence anymore . . ." his voice trailed on as if lost in thought. Johnny muttered sadly, "It's just not fair though; the exorcists already go through enough as it is." Lavi knew that they were close to the end. He wondered briefly if the others could feel it too. Was that why everyone was so tense and nervous? _

_Lavi stood up and headed out to the door. He had a bad feeling about letting Lenalee go. Especially if it was a solo mission too. He knew that he was in no condition or shape to be fighting and when the time came to fight it would be hard on him. But that didn't matter. He had to protect Lenalee. And dammit he would! "L-Lavi? Where are you going?" Miranda asked him. Lavi turned his head to glance at them from the corner of his eye. He smiled and replied mischievously, "To help Lenalee on her mission. See ya guys later!" Before anyone could stop him, he was already out the door. Marie smiled softly at the boy's determination while the others just stared at the spot where he had once been in shock. That wasn't normally like him. Reever sighed, "There's not much we could have done right?" _

_"T-that's true" Miranda nodded and the others agreed. They all came down to the same conclusion and that was they hoped both of them would be safe. They couldn't lose any one else in this war. Especially not their close friends and comrades. Marie whispered, "Good luck" _

_Lavi walked out of the cafeteria and made his way towards Komui's office. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Lavi couldn't explain it, but there was this feeling in his gut that said he shouldn't let Lenalee go by herself. He gritted his teeth and sped up his pace. Just the thought of Lenalee getting hurt made him sick to the very core. He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if she died before him. Why did Lavi feel this way? Wasn't she just ink anyway? Weren't they all ink? Just like he was only the pen? But then again a pen was useless without ink. Ink wouldn't make sense without the pen. In a sense they couldn't live without each other. They were both so different yet so complimentary when together. Lavi stopped thinking those thoughts and decided not to question his motives any longer. _

_When he finally approached Komui's office, he debated on whether he should knock or not. He opened the door anyway and walked into the room. Komui glanced at his way and stopped in mid-sentence. Lenalee growing curious at her brother's blunt stare looked behind her and saw Lavi. She furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes widened. Why was he here? Lavi smiled warmly and commented, "Well that's one way to make an entrance . . ." he laughed at his own bad joke and both siblings could only just watch him. Komui narrowed his eyes, "And what is it that you want exactly, Lavi?" _

_Lavi sobered up quickly, "I'm going with Lenalee" he replied firmly. Lenalee widened her eyes again and replied, "No you're not! It's too soon for you to be going on missions! And you haven't even healed yet! And-" _

_"Very well than" Komui answered. Lenalee whipped her head back to her older brother. She gaped at him like as if he had grown a second head. Didn't he realize that Lavi had just come back late last night? He shouldn't be going on any mission! Just as she opened her mouth to protest, Komui continued, "I'm worried about sending you by yourself, Lenalee. It would make me feel better if Lavi went with you and besides the medical department reported that Lavi is fine. Yes, I do realize that Bookman and he just came back last night, but there really is no other option." _

_"But brother, I'm perfectly-"_

_"Three finders died, Lenalee." Komui cut her off again. The look on his face was serious yet worried. Lenalee stopped breathing. Three finders . . . died? Her violet eyes widened as the shock hit her hard. She sat back down after standing up so defensively. How could that possibly be? Just what was going on in Liverpool? What if . . . more people had died as well? Lenalee bit her lip nervously at the thought of more innocent lives being taken. She lowered her eyes to her lap where she was currently fisting her skirt. 'The finders...' Lenalee thought sadly. It was true that Lenalee did not know who they were so their deaths shouldn't hurt her as much as it did. But she couldn't help as her lip trembled. Every life was important to her. She would mourn every death that occurred in the Order for the sake of losing some of her home's residents. Like she had previously said to Allen, she didn't think of the world as places or continents. Instead she thought of people. People who were either special in her life and she knew or people who she had yet to meet. Lenalee breathed in deeply and calmly exhaled. Normally this method worked to calm her down. It still did, " . . . I don't want Lavi to get hurt." she confessed silently. Her eyes still downcast. Lavi widened his own eye for a very brief moment before smiling softly. Lenalee would always put the harm of others before herself and just this once Lavi would be honest with himself when he said, "I won't get hurt . . . Not when I'm supposed to be protectin' ya like Komui put it"_

_Lenalee blushed faintly and whipped her head back to face him. He was smiling his usual carefree smile, but beneath that she could tell he was worried for her safety too. She felt herself smile a little. How did she get so lucky to have such caring friends and family? Lenalee knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer and honestly today she just didn't have the heart to be that stubborn. 'Plus maybe having Lavi with me won't be too bad . . .' her thoughts trailed on as she felt herself space out. She snapped out of her daze and could only sigh before answering, "I guess you're right," she turned towards her brother. Komui smiled relieved that she wasn't going by herself anymore. He nodded at the two of them saying, "Well go get packed and when you're both done head off. I've made some preparations for the carriage, but I wasn't able to get reservations for a room so hopefully you'll find one. . . ." Komui met both of their eyes, but his gaze stayed longer on Lenalee. She offered him a warm smile in hopes of calming him down. Sadly that did little to no ease. He continued, "And be __**safe**__" _

"Lenalee?"

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Her eyes readjusted to the light and her vision blurred before she took in Lavi's face. He was staring at her worriedly and Lenalee wondered why. It than dawned upon her that the carriage had stopped. Her face heated up. Just how long had she been asleep? Lavi called out to her again, "Ya doin' ok, Lenalee?" Lenalee nodded hesitantly and furrowed her eyebrows confused. How long had they been here? When had she fallen asleep?

Lavi didn't question her puzzled look and instead stated, "Well were here now so we should probably get out before the carriage driver kicks us out" Lenalee nodded and made her way towards the exit. Lavi got out before her and helped her down. As he paid the driver and got their luggage, Lenalee gaped at the town of Liverpool. It had grown even more since the last time she had been there! Then again the last time she had been here had been with Allen. Lenalee softened her eyes. That had been a very long time ago. Lenalee wondered how Mother and Liza were doing. Those events at the hospital had been terrible. When she found out that the director there had just been taking advantage of those poor patients by killing them and then collecting fees from the Millennium Earl as another akuma was formed. It made her sick that someone could do that. She hoped he got what he deserved and was locked behind bars or something like that. She was happy that Liza wasn't sucked into his plans. '_Allen-kun was the one who helped her the most . . . He really knew what to say and how to comfort her.' _

Lavi nudged her and asked her again, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Lenalee widened her eyes and frantically rushed out, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?' Lavi rose his brows and made no further comments on the subject. Lenalee sweat dropped and decided to move on, "So we should probably try to find a room first."

"Yeah, that would probably be best"

_**~and another world awaits behind a little door~**_

Two hours later . . . .

Lavi narrowed his eye as he crossed his arms, "I just can't believe they don't have any freakin' rooms that are available in this town" Lenalee sighed and shrugged. They were currently sitting on a bench in the middle of Liverpool's park. The day was hot and sunny despite the fact that back in London it probably wasn't. Lenalee glanced at Lavi. He slumped down and glared at the ground. Lenalee smiled a little at his distress. She replied warmly, "I'm sure we'll find something, Lavi. Don't worry about it."

Lavi looked up at her and wondered how she could keep so positive about this. He rolled his eye and shrugged it off. Perhaps she was right. Maybe there was nothing to worry about and everything would be fine? Or this could be another repeat of when they were stuck in the rain and had no other choice but to follow a cat to a hotel. '_And look how well that turned out.' _ Lavi thought dimly. He sat up straight and sighed before putting a hand in his hair. He winced slightly at the movement and quickly glanced at Lenalee to make sure she hadn't noticed that. It didn't look like she had. In reality, Lavi was hurt. His left lower side had a blood wound that still had to be kept hidden. It was a miracle that no one had noticed it and Lavi silently thanked that Bookman was more of a concern than him last night. Lavi had been stabbed by a broken piece of a pipe the night they had escaped. The building that they were trapped in somehow broke down and collapsed. The Noah decided to abandon them since Bookman had given them their wanted information on the 14th. Luckily the other Noah, Fiidora, had gotten rid of his parasites before they left. Lavi had managed to break himself free and also Bookman. Before they got the chance to leave, the building fell down on them. As if second nature, Lavi protected Bookman and shielded him from the wreckage. The price turned out to be being stabbed by a sharp piece of metal through his side. On a good note at least it hadn't hit a fatal organ. Bookman had pulled out the pipe painfully and quickly stitched up the wound before it could bleed anymore. Sadly after that a falling fragment had knocked Bookman out unconscious. With the little strength that Lavi had left, he dragged them back to the Order.

_'That was two weeks ago . . .' _Lavi thought distantly. He carefully trailed his hand to his side and gently placed it upon the spot. He inhaled suddenly and gritted his teeth. It was starting to get worse. But why? Up until now he had felt perfectly fine. Lavi was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely heard Lenalee's voice. He looked up and noticed that she was greeting someone. The man was tall and tan wearing overalls and a straw hat. Lavi studied the man skeptically. Just how did Lenalee know him? Curious he listened to the conversation.

"Miss Lenalee!" the man exclaimed. Lenalee widened her eyes as she met the tall figure of Barba. He was running up to her and came to a sudden halt as he approached her. He was panting slightly, but smiled brightly when their eyes met. Lenalee smiled back and offered a meek greeting, "Hello Barba, how have you been?"

"I've been good! What about you?! Haha I almost didn't recognize you with your short hair!" Barba replied cheerfully. Lenalee hesitated for a moment and looked to the side. Would it be best to lie? Or should she tell him the truth? Lenalee decided it would be best if she talked about this more with Mother instead. She looked back at him and answered, "Yeah, my hair got cut on a mission a while ago. Anyway how's Mother?"

"Oh she's doing just fine! Just wait until she sees you again~!" He exclaimed happily. Lavi rose his brows at the over excited male named Barba. He just couldn't sit by any longer. Not with his growing curiousity anyway. He stood up and put his hand behind his neck. He walked up torwards both of them and looked at him. Barba blinked at him and looked at Lenalee confused. Lenalee gasped softly, "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Lavi!"

Lavi smiled, "So I take it you two are friends?"

"Yeah!" Barba replied swiftly. Lenalee nodded warmly. Lavi nodded to himself before slowly smirking. Lenalee sweat dropped. She didn't have a good feeling about whatever he was thinking. Lavi spoke up again, "So you wouldn't happen to have or know a place where we could stay?" he asked slyly. Lenalee gaped at Lavi's blunt rudeness and hit him in the arm. He whined about the unnecessary violence. Lenalee quickly apologized for Lavi's behavior to Barba. Lavi rubbed the back of his hair nervously and quickly continued; "Well you see all the hotels here are booked so we currently don't have anywhere to stay and since you two are friends . . ." Lavi trailed. Lenalee sweat dropped and narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms and glared at the redhead. Lavi simply smiled innocently with no care in the world. Barba grinned, "It's no problem! Mother will be delighted to know that you're here again! Hey how about we go back now?" Lenalee sighed softly and could only nod. Lavi smirked and picked up their bags. They began to follow Barba to Mother's home. Lenalee couldn't believe that they were in this situation and it was all thanks to Lavi. Lenalee looked at her companion and noticed that he was wincing with the bags. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. Was something...wrong? Before Lenalee had the chance to ask, they had already arrived. Barba went off running into the entrance, "Mother~! Lenalee is here! And she brought her friend Lavi!"

Lenalee sighed a little and glanced at Lavi before telling him, "Before we go in, I should mention that Mother was General Cross's sponsor once. Back when we were still searching for him Allen and I came here to ask her if she knew where he was. Instead of finding him though we found that in the hospital there was one of the Earl's brokers selling patient's souls to him . . . We stopped him and well Mother was a really big help to us. Allen really liked her and so do I." Lenalee's eye's looked away to the grass fields. She watched the grass and plants blow to the side as the wind gently pushed them. Her eyes had a faraway look in them. Lavi knew that she was thinking back to all that happened before the Eddo mission. He wasn't one to intrude on someone's privacy, but this was killing her. He smiled softly and cocked his head to the side, "That sounds like something Allen and you would find" he admitted quietly. Lenalee nodded her head and smiled faintly. How long had it been since she was in Liverpool? A year or was it more? '_Has it really been that long?' _She asked herself. Lenalee's hair was blown into her hair and she lifted a hand to put it behind her ear. Lenalee spoke softly, "Allen is supposed to be here somewhere . . ."

Lavi stared at her confused so she simply continued, "Yesterday when Miranda came back, she told me she saw Allen. Apparently he's in southern England. I wonder if we might possibly see him…I'm not sure what I would do though if I did see him. I'd probably get mad and force him to come back right?" she asked to no one in particular. Lavi softened his eye. He knew where this conversation was leading. "But maybe I wouldn't do that? I want to help him, I do, but if I do that it would be betraying the Order…why is that we have to choose between the Order and him? Allen-kun is our friend…he's not a traitor. He even told me he loved all of us before he left. He said that the Order was his home, but then why? Why did he have to leave? Why . . . did he go?" Lavi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was just confused as she was. He didn't know. He didn't. Was that wrong? That he didn't know? He was Bookman's apprentice, he should know. It should make sense to him on why Allen left, but it didn't. Lavi doubted that he would ever figure out. Lenalee turned to look at him. Her eyes held a pained expression that haunted him. It was like broken glass. She asked him again, "Do you…do you think Allen will come back to us?"

Lavi looked away and said, "I don't know, Lenalee." Why did it hurt him when she looked at him like that? Why did he hate it when she was in pain? Why did he feel so helpless? Lenalee's misery was driving him into a state of depression. Why couldn't he help her feel better? Better yet why did he want to help her? Lavi let out the breath he had been holding and his shoulders drooped. He fisted his free hand and let his mind wander on their missing friend. He lifted his head up slightly so he could stare at the sky. It was the same baby blue colour that it normally was. But there was something different about the sky today. It seemed so happy and cheerful as if it was mocking them, "I don't know, but…"

"But?"

Lavi turned to glance at her and smiled, "But I know Allen would do anything to protect his friends so just trust him in what he's doing. He knows what he's doing and he'll come back, Lenalee. Don't worry about that." Lavi wasn't the type of guy to say broken lies. He didn't believe it the point of fake comfort or saying empty promises. So what he had said had been the truth to him. Lenalee nodded and understood what he meant. It seemed like everyone was telling her the same thing lately, but Lavi didn't agree with the other's thoughts. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should just believe in him instead? Lenalee's face brightened up and she knew she was lucky to have such a great friend like Lavi. He was always cheering her up even though he shouldn't. Lavi continued, "Plus if I wasn't mistaken, weren't you the one who told us to keep moving forward?" Lenalee felt her face heat up as she recalled what she had said on the ship after they had been attacked by the akuma. She did say something like that and here she was the one questioning on whether to move on or not. How hypocritical of her. Lavi openly laughed at her and it left Lenalee even more embarrassed. Lenalee looked at him and noticed that this was the most carefree she had seen Lavi in a while. Her face softened. Just when did the immature exorcist mature so much? Her eyes drifted to his scar again and then lowered to see another cut on his neck. Lavi caught her gaze and quieted down. Their eyes met and held on to each other. Violet meeting deep green. Lenalee lifted a hand hesitantly and bit on her lip, '_Maybe…just maybe…I could-?'_

The moment was interrupted as Mother called out to her, "Lenalee! Just what are you doing outside? Aren't you going to come in?" Lenalee whipped her head to the elder woman and nodded. She placed her hand back to her side and Lavi noted that there was a foreign look on her face. She quickly ran to the other woman and that left Lavi gaping at her. He swore silently as he chased after her. They arrived to the entrance and were quickly rushed inside. Lavi found himself in what seemed like to be the dining room. The room was average size and held a table in the center. There was some other furniture and a window placed in front of them. Mother smiled politely at them and told them to sit. Lavi glanced at Lenalee and sat down at the end while she sat down to the left of him. "So you're Lavi right?"

He nodded and Mother nodded too. She closed her eyes, "And your also the one who asked if both of you could stay here?" Lavi flushed and nervously rubbed his neck. He chuckled softly, but refused to speak. Lenalee dead panned and spoke for him, "You see there are no rooms in all the inns we went to so we don't really have another option. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" she apologized for both of them. Mother opened her eyes slowly and gazed at both of them. She smirked, "That doesn't matter and just so you know there is a festival going on tonight. That might solve the reason on why there were no rooms. So why are you here?"

Lavi cleared his throat and spoke seriously, "We've been assigned to a mission here in Liverpool. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the disappearances in the forest, would you?" Mother looked at Lavi skeptically before crossing her arms. She shook her head in disapproval and turned to face the window. She walked towards it and stared outside at the beautiful scenery. She sighed, "I do…"

Lenalee asked, "You wouldn't mind telling right?"

Mother smiled and began the story, "As you may already know, a few months ago a young girl went missing in the forest. Her family owns a grand mansion just north outside of the city and it just happens to border Mersey Forest. When she went missing, some townspeople went in search of her. Evidentially though those people went missing also. Weeks went by and there were no traces of anyone who had went inside the forest. There were no bodies. The people grew restless and decided to send another search team, but they could not enter as if there was some kind of force field." Mother paused briefly before continuing, "We all gave up on them. Then suddenly a month ago, the girl reappeared just outside of the forest. She was bloody and bruised, but that wasn't the worst of it. She had grown insane."

"Insane? How?" Lavi asked curiously. Mother shrugged and turned to face them, "She would always tell these stories about a land where the people were mad and animals talked. Everything that was what it seemed wasn't and what it wasn't was. I'm not sure how much sense that makes, but that's what she would say. There was a mad hatter, a white rabbit with a clock watch, a Queen of Hearts, and a chesire cat…as if these were all just a part of some fairy tale."

"Kind of like _'Alice in Wonderland' _" Lavi mumbled to himself. Lenalee wondered what he was talking about. Was it that book that had been published a few decades ago? Lenalee made no comment, but Mother nodded thoughtfully. Lenalee asked Mother, "And the girl? What happened to her?"

"She's being kept under constant protection." Mother answered truthfully. Lenalee softened her eyes and murmured, "How terrible.." Mother agreed and Lavi shook his head. The things people did with their children. He held up his hand to his mouth and bit his thumb a little. None of that made any sense. This had to be the cause of Innocence, but did the mean the girl was an accommodator? But if that was the case than what about the others? There's no way that there could be that many accommodators. But their bodies hadn't appeared yet so that wasn't the case. They had most likely died. Perhaps the Innocence was just being selective with who it allowed inside the forest? Lavi couldn't help, but ask, "Do you think it would be possible to question the girl?"

Mother stared at him long and hard before sighing, "I'm not sure; you can give it a try tomorrow." Lavi nodded understanding what she meant. He shook his head tiredly and glanced at Lenalee. She seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes flickered over to his and she blinked. Why was Lavi looking at her like that? Lenalee rose a brow and turned away. Barba came back with some food and told them to help themselves. So they ate in silence. Lenalee could only describe their dinner in one word: awkward. No one really knew what to say and with the depressing topic they had earlier no one wanted to say anything. Lenalee soon felt uneasy and kind of restless. Lavi noted this and offered her a small smile. Barba was the first to break the silence, "And Allen? Why isn't he with you guys?"

Lenalee dropped her fork and widened her eyes considerably. Lavi too widened hid eyes, but instantly tried to relax himself. He was more worried for Lenalee's sake than his. Lenalee lowered her gaze to her lap and felt her breathing stop. _'Not this conversation again...please just don't. I don't want to talk about it.' _ Lenalee pleaded desperatly in her head. Lavi watched as Lenalee started to shake. He wasn't the only one to see this. Mother softened her eyes and could only imagine the worst. Just what had happened since she had seen them last? Lenalee didn't want to talk about it anymore. She couldn't take it any more. She was just getting used to the idea of just believing in him, but talking about his leaving would tear her apart. _'What's wrong with me?! I'm an exorcist, dammit! Didn't I vow to myself that I would believe in Allen-kun? That I wouldn't dread on this subject any longer?! Or cry! I'm so weak and pathetic! Why can't I just get a grip on it already! Allen-kun will come back home someday and until than I need to have faith! I can't be crying over just the mention of his name! I need to-' L_enalee felt a squeeze. She focused her eyes better on her lap and noticed that a larger hand was wrapped around hers. She knitted her eyebrows together and looked up to meet Lavi's gentle eyes. His mouth was tugged in a tiny curve that couldn't be called a smile, but it definately wasn't a frown. He offered that to her and Lenalee felt her eyes water, "Lavi..." she croaked. He simply cocked his head to the side and whispered so only she could hear, "It's fine, I'm trying my hardest too."

Lenalee's lips tremebled and she pressed them together tightly. He was too? For some odd reason, his words calmed her down. To her just knowing that this was just as painful for him as it was to her gave her relief. His words reminded her of what he said before Chaoji and she had managed to get captured by Road. Even back than he had held her hand. Lenalee broke the eye contact to look down at their joined hands. Her hand looked so much more smaller than his. More frail. But that wasn't a bad thing. Relying on someone didn't make you weak. It just made you stronger. She squeezed back and nodded to him. He smiled and released her hand. This little encounter did not get unnoticed by the others. Mother thought of something, "Why don't you two go down to the festival?" she offered. Lenalee widened her eyes and shook her head, "We couldn't posdibly go and have fun while were on a mission.."

"Why not?" Lavi asked. Lenalee turned her head to gape at him madly. Was he being serious? He leaned out his chair and put his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed as if he was thinking something serious. But by the smile on his lips she knew he was simply scheming. He opened his eye and casually said, "I think you could use a little fun."

"Me?!" Lenalee shrieked. Lavi hummed his nod. Lenalee looked frantically towards Mother. The older woman seemed amused at Lenalee's antics. Go and have fun? As much as the idea was tempting she just couldn't do that right now. They were on a mission and she was tired from all the traveling. Lavi stood up and stretched his arms in the air. He let out a happy sigh and turned to smile at his parnter, "Come on, Lenalee! Won't ya go with me?"

"N-No, I'm not in the mood, Lavi." Lenalee told him sadly. Lavi stared at her blankly for a few moments before sighing. He closed his eye momentarily before he opened it, "Its not just for fun, were also supposed to look out for the town right? And with this many people flooding into Liverpool there's bound to be some akuma so..." his voice trailed. Lenalee couldn't deny that fact and glanced up. He flailed a hand in the air as if shrugging off her comment, "Now than?" He extended his hand and pulled her up. Lenalee smiled softly and made her way towards the exit. She turned and thanked Mother. Lavi followed behind her and thought, '_More than anything, she could use some cheering up...' _

_**~You can go ask Alice~ **_

The festival was filled with more people than the poor streets could fit. All the shops had there own stand of some kind and sold whatever they regularly sold. Smells of appetizing food filled the air, laughter came from the boothes of games, and there was general happiness all around the two exorcists. Lenalee couldn't help, but feel awed at the sights and sounds. She left like a child honestly, but for once she could care less. She dragged around Lavi wherever she wanted to go and he wouldn't argue. Even if it happened to be a clothing store. Lenalee was honestly surprised that he wasn't complaining tonight or hadn't embarressed her by flirting with some girl. She felt happy that for once she could be just a regular girl. Right now she didn't have to worry about the war going on or about Allen or any of her other friends. She felt truly happy and relaxed. She was glad that Lavi had taken her here. She didn't know honestly the last time she had so much fun. Lenalee glanced towards Lavi as they were walking. He looked tired so she suggested that they sit down. He agreed and before she knew it they were sitting down on a bench in front of a lake. Lavi yawned and stretched his hands in the air. Lenalee smiled softly, "Are you tired?"

Lavi nodded and put his hands behind his neck, "So are you having fun?" he asked casually. Lenalee's face litted up and she nodded. Lavi chuckled for a bit and was glad to hear that. He told her that and Lenalee asked him, "How about you? Are you having fun?" Lavi hesitated. Was he having fun? Seeing Lenalee have a good time certainly did make him feel better. He softened his eyes. The festival was certainly fun, but he was glad that she was here with him. If he was honest with himself, he would say he was having fun. But as a Bookmen he couldn't be. Lavi shrugged and decided to change the subject by asking,"Are you thirsty?"

Lenalee frowned at his question. Was he not having fun? She felt herself nod slowly and he quickly got up to go get something. Lenalee pursed her lips. There was something different about Lavi. He seemed more distant and was it just her imagination or was he being cautious around her? Was she finally seeing his true nature? Lenalee nervously laughed and scolded herself. His true self? Where had that come from? Lavi wasn't different. He was still the same old perverted mischievous cheerful redhead they had all come to know and love . . . . right? Lenalee didn't know anymore. She sighed as she watched Lavi's retreating form. Just what had happened to him with the Noah? She was afraid that he was just faking it for her sake. Lenalee glanced off to the other side and her eyes caught on a young couple. They smiled and laughed. Lenalee felt herself getting depressed. If she hadn't had Innocence and had never become an exorcist, would that be her? Would she be just like any other teenager? She leaned back and thought about it. She would still be living in China and would have different friends. Maybe she'd even have a boyfriend. It would be a different life. Lenalee knew that she should never wish for another life though. It wouldn't be fair. She wouldn't know Allen or Lavi. Or any of the other exorcists and workers she had come to call her friends. She smiled slightly to herself, life wasn't too bad. Lenalee caught something from the corner of her eyes. She turned around to look at the distraction properly. She blinked. Once. Twice and then again. It was a rabbit? But the rabbit had a black/red suit on. The rabbit's fur was white, but towards the top it was more of a deep brown. It's eyes were big and black. The rabbit was shaking and looked so timid that it reminded Lenalee of Miranda.

Lenalee gaped at the creature for a few moments. She had to be dreaming! Or hallucinating! There was no way that there wad a rabbit in clothes that was a reminder of Miranda in front of her! The white rabbit pulled out a pocket watch. Lenalee continued to stare at the rabbit as his/her eyes widened with shock and fear. The white rabbit looked up at Lenalee and nervously exclaimed, "I'm late!" She widened her eyes. The rabbit could talk?! Leaving that note aside, Lenalee wondered what a rabbit could possibly be late for. Before she could ask, the rabbit was already running away. Lenalee stood up quickly and was about to chace after it. Until she heard the sound of screams in the air. She quickly turned back and saw an akuma's human disguise's flesh being ripped apart as it transformed. She widened her eyes. Why now of all times? Without even thinking, her Innocence activated and she was soon leaping up in the sky. She studied the scene that laid out before her until she quickly went back down. She landed on the akuma, but did not stop there. She slashed through the akuma's body and was soon on the ground again. Behind her the akuma exploded. Lenalee looked around frantically for her partner and soon found him in a battle with a level two. Deciding to lend a hand she went off to him, but was stopped by another akuma. Lenalee sighed tiredly when she saw that it was more than just one.

'_I'm sorry, Lavi . . .' _she apologized in her head, '_I hope you can take care of yourself for a bit...' _ Lenalee bit her lip nervously and stared at the akuma ahead of her. She took a step forward and was into the sky once more. Meanwhile, Lavi was not having such a good time with the level two. Normally a level two wasn't much of a threat to him, but he had to be careful. If not he would reopen his wound. He swore inwardly and narrowed his eyes at the level two. Not to mention this one had a nasty skill. It could wield the elements. The level two was currently morphed in a rock like body. His body would change depending on the element he was using. His eye widened as he saw the ground before him move and toss him aside into the air landed on the ground roughly and felt the urge to scream as he fell onto his side. He bit his lip hard to keep himself from yelling out in agony. He could taste the small ooze of blood in his mouth and it almost made him sick. Lavi stood up and called out, _**"Hi ban gouka kaijin!' **_

His hammer quickly created a torrent of fires that morphed into a serpent. The firery serpent glided through the air and lashed out torwards the level two. The level two in return smiled wickedly before quickly turning into water. The lake's water was drawn from him and formed a dome around the akuma. "Damn, none of my approaches are working.." Lavi said through gritted teeth. Just how was he supposed to beat this guy when he could quickly manipulate the earth's elements? Lavi narrowed his eye. There had to be some way, but his mind couldn't rack up a plan. Perhaps he was too tired or the pain in his side was increasing? Lavi waited anxiously for the next attack to come. The level two smiled as it purred out, "_Where is the Innocence?" _The voice was high pitched compared to most akumas, so he could only assume it was a female. Well at least that's what he thought. Lavi pointlessly laughed and shrugged, "Like hell I would tell you!"

"_Very well, I guess I'll just have to kill you and take your Innocence than." _Lavi sweat dropped. It seemed like all level two akuma said the same thing. Or all akumas in that matter. He rolled his eye and gripped his hammer tighter. In mere seconds, the akuma morphed into thin air. Lavi widened his eye. He could only assume that it was now using the final element which was air. He stood around the empty street and looked around cautiously. If he was air then that meant he was going to use a wind attack. It just depended where he would be coming from. Lavi waited patiently for the akuma to reveal itself and thought of another strategy. '_It's not like I could use a sneak attack, because currently that's what he's working at . . . the only thing I can do is beat him at his own game. If I were to guess where his next attack would be…to predict him movements then I could use that to my advantage. But that's not as simple as it sounds; contradicting him so far has been useless. He blocks all my attacks and it's like he's everywhere." _ Lavi knitted his eyebrows. All he could do for now is block and wait until Lenalee could help him. He dead panned. Man did that sound lame. Waiting for a girl to save his ass. He shook his head and was honestly quite ashamed of himself. A yelp caught his ears and he quickly turned towards Lenalee's direction. She was brushed off by one of the akuma's bullets and knocked down to the ground. His eye widened with fear as he called out to her, "Lenalee!"

"_You should really pay more attention to yourself before you try and help your comrade..." _Lavi turned his head to look behind him, but he was already too late. A slash of wind went through him and he was flying through the air once again. Lavi barely gathered the fact that he was up before he went down. His landing was anything, but gentle. He landed on his back and this time he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a choked gasp for air. He put a hand on his abdomen and knew that he had a broken rib. He winced. It was getting harder for him to breathe. Lavi closed his eye briefly and realized that he had officially reopened his wound. He was starting to feel dizzy from the sudden force. His blood was seeping through his uniform and he mentally cursed, _'Shit!' _

Lenalee landed on the ground somewhat gracefully after destroying the last akuma. She wondered if Lavi was doing alright. Her thoughts were ceased when she heard the sound of maniacal laughter. Lenalee whipped her head towards Lavi and widened her eyes when she realized that he was on the ground. The akuma reappeared and was standing in front of him in his true form. Lenalee quickly jumped into the air and zoomed ahead. She hoped she wasn't too late. She went down on the akuma and failed to properly hit it. The level two was genuinely surprised at the cut she gave her, but quickly morphed into water. Lenalee gasped. She heard Lavi mutter something about elements and wielding it, but his voice was faint so she barely understood him. The akuma in return simply cocked a grin, "_In case you haven't noticed, my body can change into the four elements I control which are: fire, water, air, and earth. . . You might as well give up, exorcist, there's no hope of you winning. You're just going to end up like your friend over there…" _the akuma paused to give a good look at Lavi before continuing, _"And he's dying, but he was like that before anyway." _

Lenalee felt confused. What did the akuma mean by before? She took a good look at Lavi and noticed the blood staining his clothes. She widened her eyes. When did he—how did he get that? His breathing was shallow and he really did look like he was dying. Her face paled in horror. Her gaze lingered on him for a little bit before she turned around to look at the akuma. A look of determination was seen in her face. She would have to finish up the fight and get medical help for him right away. The akuma first attacked with fire and Lenalee quickly leapt into the air. She stared up ahead as she watched him disappear into thin air. _'He's controlling the air . . . I got to be careful.' _ A sudden gush of wind swept through her and she almost lost her balance, but now she knew where it was. She went down and landed on its rock body. She broke through the rocks and watched as it slowly changed into water. Lenalee stared at it curiously. Was it just her imagination or was its healing process slowly fading? An idea popped into her head and she waited until the akuma would attack. The akuma in return glared at her, "_Why you-!" _it exclaimed. It lashed out on her with water this time and Lenalee dodged the attack again. After a few moments of the repeated game, it was getting old. '_If I attack at him when he's about to attack, he's defensive less. And the more cuts I get on him the slower he heals and transforms into another element. Unless I'm mistaken his attack pattern is fire first than air, earth, and finally water. It looks like he can't combine any of them so that's good for me . . . this should be over with soon.' _She concluded. And to her predictions it was true. The level two quickly changed into fire. Before it got the chance to fire at her, she went in the sky instantly. Lenalee thought to her Innocence about getting faster. She came down at the speed of light and kicked the akuma. The akuma went through a building or two. She sped after it and kicked him again. He disappeared into air again she wound up kicking the abandoned building instead. She narrowed her eyes and wondered where he went. She walked outside and found that the wind revealed him. He sent another blast, but instead of dodging it she used it to accelerate her speed. She loomed over him and came down on him/her hard. She backed away and saw that it was starting to explode. Its pale eyes stared into her soul and instead of asking the usual cries of "why". It grinned slowly and bore into her very soul. The akuma whispered, _"__**One . . . two . . . three, what comes next is the surprise." **_

Then the akuma exploded.

Lenalee was confused, "What does that even mean?" she asked to the empty streets. What comes next? She tilted her head to the side. Why was everything turning into a mystery? She sighed deeply and was haunted by those words. Lenalee deactivated her boots and stayed there just thinking. She remembered Lavi and cursed silently at the wasted time. She ran to him and prayed that he wasn't dead. When she arrived, Lavi was in worse shape. He didn't look like he was breathing. She felt herself starting to tear up, "Lavi!" she yelled out to him. He didn't move to acknowledge her presence. Lenalee kneeled down on the ground beside him and found that he was unconscious. His breathing was shallow and it was slowing down, but it was still there. The tears trailed down her cheeks as she hesitantly lifted his shirt to check his wound. What she saw made her choke back her sobs and flinch. His chest was covered in multiple scars, tiny cuts, and some bruises. She found that there was a nasty looking purple bruise on his rib cage. She bit her lip worriedly. It had to be a broken a rib and it even looked like there was a dent, but that wasn't the worst of his pain. She scanned his abdomen and noticed that he was bleeding through a wound. Her eyes widened. It looked like he had been stabbed! She froze up. How long had he been bleeding? As if being possessed, Lenalee grabbed Lavi's scarf and used it as makeshift bandages. She tied it around him gently and hoped that it would stop the bleeding for a little bit. She looked around everywhere and saw that she was alone. The sun was setting and there was absolutely nothing she could do for her friend. There was no way she could carry him unless she-she paused. Was that even possible?

In her exhaustion, Lenalee activated her Innocence once again and bent down to pick him up. She got him to a sitting position and could only hear his groans resurface. She tried to pick him up and found that her strength was leaving her. Pained, she squeezed her eyes shut and grunted in determination. She wasn't going to stand here and watch him die! He was going to get medical help even if it killed her! Slowly she got him to stand and almost fell over as his weight leaned on her. Lenalee bit her lip again and tasted the blood. Right now she didn't care. She huffed and hoped that this would work. She called upon her crystal boots and accelerated them as fast as she could go. Soon they were speeding away and Lenalee had never felt more relieved that her plan was working. She could only pray now that it wasn't too late again. That he would live. The adrenaline pumped in her veins and pushed her to go faster. _'Please' _she pleaded, '_Don't let me lose another friend . . .'_ and with that she rushed into the sky. The moon slowly following after her. What had started off as a fun time soon turned into a nightmare. One that she wished she could wake up from. To her fear, she didn't.

_**~Just why the Hatter is mad~**_

* * *

-Author's comments-

Well there is chapter two! I couldn't help, but leave it on a cliffhanger. I'm just evil like that I know. I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I'm at the process of trying to find a beta right now so I wasn't too sure if I should just upload this or wait until I find one. Yeah I went with the first option, but it your beta reading this and is interested in helping me with this story please send me a message! I'm sure we can work it out. I'm sorry that the battle scene was a bit rushed and not very good. Battles are my weak points so gome again. Anyway as usual, I'm going to explain a few things so it makes more sense hopefully.

**1) **_**The POV in this story . . .**_

Answer: The POV is third person, but focuses on the characters a little deeper than being so regularly blunt like most third person perspective stories. I know that one second I'm talking about Lenalee's mood and then the next it switches to someone else…all I have to say to that is I find it kind of boring if I just focused on Lenalee, don't you? Knowing about the other characters explains more and yeah in her memories that's kind of weird since it is _**her **_flashbacks, but oh well!

**2) **_**Bookman and Lavi's escape . . . .**_

Answer: Their escape is fictional. It doesn't reveal how they escaped (yet!) so I had to make it up. The way how I see it is they could never escape until they gave away the information the Noah wanted and even than something would have had to happen for the Noah to let them go. So thus I had the building collapse and just for drama I added Lavi being stabbed! Kill me later if you want haha

**3)**_** Mother and Barba's appearances. . . .**_

Answer: Well they are in Liverpool so why not? Plus I know that the "Man who sells souls" episodes were just in the anime so that might confuse some of you. Look it up and watch it! It wasn't too bad for a filler arc.

**4) _Lavi's line, "Hi ban gouka kaijin!"_**

Answer: That's one of Lavi's battle cries when he uses his Innocence's power. What is it is, from d. gray-man wiki, he uses this fire seal to create a torrent of flames in the form of a snake. In English, this is called, "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash" Personally I think the English translation sounds lame compared to the original Japanese words. So thus he speaks Japanese . . . .? Even though apparently everyone in the D. Gray-Man universe speak English to communicate. I'm not sure how this works.

**And finally 5) **_**the white rabbit appears . .**_

Answer: Yes! Finally the white rabbit appears! Wonderland is coming soon don't worry! Probably in the next chapter or two. Now I based the white rabbit off of Miranda, because I think she fits the role pretty well. Timid, lost, constantly late for things, carries a watch, etc.., Trust me I had originally thought that Lavi would be good for this role, but quickly changed my mind when I remembered Miranda.

So first friend to fit under Wonderland role, if you have any requests for any of your favorite characters to make an appearance than tell me so! And if ya want even tell me what you think they should be! I'm sorry if some of this was OOC, but that is the beauty of fanfiction. Leave a review or two of what you thought of the story and I know people are reading this so don't be shy! That and well I want to know on whether I should continue this idea or not! So yeah needs review please, but thanks for reading this anyway!

~envyofclouds~


	3. Chapter 3: White Rabbits

A/N: 3 reviews! Haha I feel so popular, anyway thanks for all those lovely reviews! I can't begin to describe how happy they made me. Just a warning but Lenalee is going to be a little OOC for the beginning of this chapter.

_Alice-_Thanks for your review! It makes me happy that you consider my story a good story. Yeah I do know what you mean though on how hard it is to find non-yaoi stories for the D. Gray-Man archive. It can't be helped more than half the cast in the manga/anime are guys...and a lot of people question Kanda's sexuality preference. I, on the other hand, refuse to believe he is gay! He just can't be! Not like it would be a bad thing, but still...anyway yeah this is meant to be pretty mysterious so hope you enjoy that! I hope you were able to read this side note and i promise i will **NOT **take down this story...that's just not how I roll

_Kiely- _Thank you for your review! It's good to know that you're also a LaviXLenalee fan! There are so many of them so far so I'm pretty positive they're ending up together. Anyway it sucks that you don't have an account so hope you're able to read this. Anyway regarding your offer on wanting to be my beta well if you're sure you want to do it than sure! I'm up for it haha, but first how are we going to contact each other? So idk we should exchange emails? I didn't quite get it in the review so yeah just leave another review...

Anyway as some of you may have noticed the fight scene between Lavi and the akuma wasn't that great. Lavi should have used more seals, but here's the thing none of the other ones would have worked that well. Seriously look up his wiki page...there's only one other one that would work. And plus he was already feeling dizzy and light headed from his injury. But for some reason I feel like I made him a damsel in distress . . . Does that mean Lenalee was his knight in shining armor? Hahaha I hadn't thought of it that way!

Moving on, this chapter is yet again another filler. I'm sorry! I really wanted to make this the chapter in which Lenalee enters Wonderland, but I had to cut this chapter in half. Originally this would have been like 35 pages! I had to cut it, but don't worry I promise that the next chapter she will enter Wonderland! Until than please enjoy this it will still be pretty interesting. Sorry that this was a long author's note, I can get carried away. Now may I present you with chapter three!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or D. Gray-Man**

* * *

Chapter three: White Rabbits

A Tiny Heart 

_**~All are welcome in Wonderland~**_

Lenalee was seated right next to Lavi in the hospital. She gazed into his face worriedly. It had been almost a week since the incident with the akuma and he had yet to awake from unconsciousness. He wasn't dead; just in a short time coma. The doctor and nurses told her he would wake up sometime this week. They told her that she shouldn't worry about it. Lenalee couldn't help, but ignore their suggestions. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. His eyes were closed and Lenalee noted that Lavi had really long eyelashes. She felt slightly envious. _'He looks like he's just sleeping. . . It makes him look so peaceful' _Lenalee felt her cheeks heat up a little with her thoughts. Why was she thinking like that? She mentally scolded herself. Lenalee's eyes trailed down from his face to his chest. Even though he was breathing normally, she could tell every once in a while that it hurt him. Sometimes it would be the occasional twitch of fingers or grimace of his face. He once moaned very softly and her heart went out to him. She would grab his hand and squeeze it while her other hand stroked his hair gently. It would normally calm him down. His chest was wrapped around with bandages that were changed twice daily. The nurse told her it was to prevent him from bad hygiene and infection. Lenalee was glad they did that for him. They told her that one of his ribs had punctured his lung when it broke. If she hadn't arrived sooner he might have died. Not only did he have that problem, but also there was the wound. Her eyes softened as she gazed at his side. The doctor said that he was lucky he hadn't gotten it infected and was amazed that the old stitching was still up. He had roughly guessed that the boy had been with the wound for about two weeks. It was amazing that he had survived. Lenalee wondered why he had kept that a secret from her. _'Why didn't the Medical Department see his wound? It's not like it was that hard to miss...was it because Bookman's injuries were more fatal? But if that's the case how could I never notice? Why...didn't he tell me?' _

"That idiot." she muttered absently to no one. It had been hard waiting for him to wake up. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty for all of this. For all that had happened to him. She should have been more observant and realized that he had a wound. It was obvious now when she thought about it. Why he walked so slow, how he would sometimes grimace and mutter something under his breath, how he would sometimes absently hold his side a little. It had been right in front of her. How did she not notice it more clearly? Lenalee gripped his bed sheets and glared angrily at the red head before her, "Damn you." she spat out darkly. She normally wasn't the type to say that to her friends, but really the male exorcist should be damned for not telling her. For signing up on this mission. Lenalee knew that he was worried about her safety, but didn't he worry about himself? Lenalee's violet eyes flicked away to the doorway when she heard someone. It was just the nurse. The nurse had long blonde hair that reached till her mid back and twirled a little, her eyes were a pretty shade of chocolate brown, and she was smaller than her. She was rather pretty in Lenalee's opinion and her name was Angelique.

Angelique smiled at her when she noticed Lenalee's solemn mood. Lenalee paused before hesitantly smiling back. She just wasn't in the mood to be faking false hope. Lenalee after all was not the most optimistic person around. Angelique frowned a little at the girl's fake smile, but did not say anything. She walked over to her patient with fresh bandage wrap in her hands. All the while the younger girl's eyes were on her. _'She must really care for him...' _she thought warmly. She looked up and smiled softly at Lenalee, "Would you mind helping me? I'm sorry to ask, but were shorthanded today and this gets done faster with two people."

Lenalee nodded and stood up. Together they lifted the sheets off of Lavi and began to unwind his bandages. They worked together in silence and harmony. Both of them focused on the task ahead. Once his bandages were removed, Angelique grabbed the dirty ones and threw them away in the trash bin. She grabbed a wash towel and a bowl full of water. She dunked the towel in the bowl before squeezing out the water. She than carefully placed the towel on the wound and he shook once. As if trying to remove the cloth from his skin. Lenalee instantly grabbed his hand and murmured softly, "Shh Lavi, it's alright. Angelique is just cleaning your wounds. If she didn't clean them every day it would get infected and you wouldn't want that right? Or more like you know I would get mad at you if you let yourself do that huh?" The nurse glanced at the man's face and saw his lips quirk up a little. He was smiling, she noted. She looked up to see that the young girl was smiling too. From what she saw there was so much love and affection in the girl's eyes. Angelique closed her own before opening them again to continue her task. She removed the wet towel and replaced it with a dry one. Without looking at Lenalee, she asked, "So how long have you two been together?"

Lenalee whipped her head up to the nurse's face. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. What was she talking about? How long they had been together. . . Like as in dating? Lenalee's cheeks flushed red brightly and her eyes widened. She exclaimed rather loudly, "I-it's not like that! Were just friends!"

Angelique widened her eyes and stopped what she was doing. Had she been wrong about the girl's actions? From the look on the girl's face, she obviously had been. She blushed a little and instantly apologized, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, it's just the way you look at him made me assume things. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." Lenalee smiled softly as she felt her cheeks cool down and her heart stopped beating so quickly. She released a sigh and smiled, "It's alright...it was just a simple mistake. Plus in a way you're right, I do love him so it should show through my eyes. But I don't love him that way. He's like an older brother to me." Why did Lenalee feel the need to explain her? She was just the nurse. She didn't need to know anything. Angelique studied the Chinese girl before her and couldn't help, but wonder if what the girl said was true. She decided to not say anything more about it and instead replied, "Oh really? So I take it you two have known each other pretty long."

Lenalee nodded, "Yeah, I met him three years ago...and we became really good friends about a year ago." she said this all with a gentle smile. Had it really been that long? Lenalee shook her head in disbelief. She remembered the very first time she had seen him. Sadly it had been during a funeral and she was mourning a friend's death. She just happened to look up and found him standing on the balcony. She gazed into his eye and saw it widen. She was then torn away from him and the next time she saw him was when she saved him from Kanda. She sweat dropped. Was that really their first meeting? '_It's kind of like Allen's...' _she mused. Suddenly she heard the female nurse gasp. Lenalee blinked a few times and went back to the current situation. She glanced over at Lavi and saw that his eyelid was twitching. He also seemed to be moving. Could he be. . .? Her question was soon answered when she saw his eye open slowly. His emerald green eye blinked before he seemed to see what was actually in front of him. He turned his head to her side and found her. He smiled a little and croaked out, "Lenalee?"

"Lavi! Y-you're awake!" she exclaimed dumbly.

He smirked, "Well I would think so." he teased. Lenalee sweat dropped. Yup this was really him. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to the nurse, "Since he's awake now, how much longer do you think he'll have to stay in the hospital?" Angelique paused to take in his wounds and injuries into consideration. While she was thinking deeply, she didn't notice the studying gaze of the red headed patient. Lenalee anxiously waited for her answer before she noted that Lavi was being too quiet. Maybe he had passed out? She turned to look at him and noticed that he was staring at the nurse intently. She narrowed her eyes and her face drained of colour. Would he do it?

"You're. . ." he started. A shadow covered his eye and he paused. Lenalee sweat dropped. '_He's going to do it.' _ She thought numbly. Angelique stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her red headed patient. She narrowed her eyes. What was he doing? Suddenly Lavi grinned brightly and gave a thumb up, "So flippin' hot!"

'_He did it...' _ Lenalee thought wearily as she dead panned. The nurse blushed faintly before wondering if he did that often. Angelique furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Lenalee who face palmed her face. From the look of the other girl's face, it seemed he did. If she looked hard enough she could see a vein throb. '_Oh dear, I hope I didn't ruin anything.' _ She thought worriedly. Angelique turned towards the red head and smiles politely; "Thank you, but I can't get romantically involved with patients so if you excuse me I must be going." she nodded at both of them and then left. Lavi grinned at her and turned his face towards Lenalee. He was about to say something when he noticed that her eyes were shut tightly and that her hands were fisted. He sweat dropped, "Er Lenalee are ya alright?"

Lenalee pressed her lips together and tried her hardest not to snap at her partner. '_That idiot! He just embarrassed the both of us and poor Angelique. Sometimes I wish I could just punch him' _Lenalee was beyond irritated. The nerve of him! Didn't he have an ounce of self-control? Lenalee fumed and felt bitterly angry. Why did he have to do this every time? She tried to relax and let out a long sigh. Her violet eyes met his worried green and she suddenly felt the urge to rub her temple. She was pathetic. Lenalee replied tensely, "I'm just fine...but never mind about me, how are you feeling?" Her mood switched and she automatically became concerned. Lavi rose his brows at the dramatic change. He shook his head inwardly and mused that he would never understand women. He leaned back on his pillow and shrugged, "Never felt better."

"Are you sure? What about your wounds?" Lenalee pressed on. Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was one of the reasons that he had chosen not to tell Lenalee about his wounds. She would worry too much. In his mind, she already had too much to worry about anyway. They all did. Lavi offered her a small smile and replied honestly, "I'm fine, Lenalee. What I want to know is how long have I been in here?" Lenalee paused and wondered if she should tell him the truth. On one hand she didn't like to lie, but on the other hand she knew he would freak it out if they had been neglecting their mission for that long. Lenalee weakly answered, "A week..."

Lavi sweat dropped. Another reason he didn't want to get the wound treated. It meant wasting time in hospitals. Lavi glanced at Lenalee and noticed her fatigue. He concluded that she must have not been getting very much sleep. Damn. Lavi closed his eye briefly before making up his mind. He straightened himself up to a sitting position and winced slightly. He had mistaken how much a broken rib hurt. He ignored it and sat up on the bed. Lenalee gasped and widened her eyes, "Lavi! You're not supposed to be straining yourself!"

"Relax, I've dealt with much worse...anyway what happened to my jacket?" Lavi looked around the room dumbly and found that his jacket was nowhere in store. He turned to meet Lenalee's eyes and gazed into them confused. Lenalee shook her head softly and mumbled, "It was in pieces when we came here so I threw it away. I'm sorry, but there wasn't much left of it." Lavi frowned, '_Shit, Johnny had been so proud of it too.' _ He muttered something unhappily and that made Lenalee feel even worse. If she had arrived sooner they wouldn't have even been in this mess. Lavi, catching Lenalee's guilty look, smiled gently, "Hey it's not your fault. . . You were busy and I underestimated that akuma. Big deal it happens all the time."

"Big deal..." she echoed. For some reason this made her blood boil. Did he not care about his own life? Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows and peered into his eye intensely. His green eye widened as her face darkened. She snapped at him, "Big deal?! You could have lost your life, Lavi! It is a big deal! Don't you care about your own life?! Don't you know that people would be sad and missed you if you died?! Don't you realize that I don't want you dead, Lavi? I-I can't have any more of my friends leaving me. . . I don't think I could bare it if I lost you, too." she ended sadly. She couldn't even look at him anymore. What if he had died? What if she hadn't made it in time? Lenalee stared into her lap and released a shaky breath. First Allen had left her and then Kanda died. Johnny went crazy and now all she had left was her guilt ridden brother. If she lost Lavi too . . . Would she even have the strength to carry on? Would it even be worth it anymore? After all this war with the Earl had taken just about everything precious to her. One of her hands made its way up to her shoulder length hair and gripped its ends tightly. And if Lavi had died it would have been her fault entirely. She should have been a stronger exorcist and been able to defeat the level one akumas quicker. She should have taken on the level two instead of him. There were so many things that she regretted doing and at that moment Lavi saw them all. His green eye softened and he sighed. Just what had really happened during those few months he had been gone? When had the girl in front of him whom he had grown to care about start to break? War wasn't meant for Lenalee Lee. And it wasn't meant for him either anymore. He was growing too soft and it would be the end of him someday. But for now all he could do was watch as his meaningless life start to change and shape him differently. He didn't know any of the answers to her questions, but he would eventually. Until then he would comfort and reassure her. That much still hadn't changed.

It wasn't until much later when he said, "Let's get going." Lenalee stared up at him and noticed that he was standing in front of her. Somehow he had managed to get up, locate one of his shirts, put on his headband, and stand right next to her. She gaped at him. How long had she been spacing off? Her eyebrows knitted, what was he talking about? Noticing Lenalee's confused looks, he replied swiftly, "We are in a mission right? So we might as well make up the time we lost by looking for some clues as to what the Innocence is." Lenalee felt herself nod and almost believed that Lavi was healed when she remembered just what his injury was. She narrowed her eyes and bluntly said, "No, you're not supposed to be walking and doing anything yet."

"Aww c'mon Lenalee!" Lavi whined loudly like a little boy who wasn't getting something he wanted, "I feel so much more better! And who cares if I'm not supposed to? Like I said I've dealt with worse!" Lenalee unfazed crossed her arms and shook her head. Lav pouted and continued on trying to convince her, "Lenalee I feel good ok? Plus I'm a part of this assignment and need to share my part too. And Komui doesn't want you to be alone when you go to the forest and would feel better if he had me with you."

"Weren't you the one who also told him that I was tough?" she asked with a raised brow. Lavi sweat dropped. How did she even remember that? If Lenalee wasn't trying so hard to not show her emotions she would be laughing. To say she wasn't amuses by the red head's words would be a lie. A part of her was glad that he was concerned for her safety and wellbeing, but the more logical side of her knew that he couldn't leave the hospital yet. _'And besides when did Lavi develop such a macho ego?' _Lenalee wondered idly. She offered him nothing new other than her unfazing eyes and crossed arms, "The answer is still no, Lavi. You're not healed yet." and to make her point even more clearly she poked him in the chest. He flinched upon her touch and hissed loudly. He fell back on the bed with a soft thud, but was groaning loudly. His entire chest was on fire and spasmed upon the sudden contact. Lenalee smiled politely and patted his shoulder, "See? What did I tell you?"

"Damn it." he muttered darkly and in a few moments his weak body had gotten the best of him. He closed his eye and was soon soundly asleep. His chest rose and fell deeply like normal. Lenalee sighed softly and tugged off his headband. She noted that his hair was extremely soft and wondered how he was able to keep it that way. She placed his black headband on the bedside table and sat back down on the chair. In a few days he would be out of the hospital and would be able to help her on the mission. Until then he needed his rest. Lenalee yawned and felt her own eyes getting heavy. Maybe a nap wouldn't be that bad. Before she could process what was happening, she laid her head down on his bed and was asleep too. Neither of them realizing that the clock had already struck twelve and that the game was about to begin.

_**~'till the queen screams, "off with your head!"~**_

Lenalee glanced at Lavi and asked again for what seemed like the millionth time, "Are you sure you're ok?" Lavi groaned and gave her a dead panned look. It was like as if he said with eyes _seriously? _Lenalee smiled apologetically. She couldn't help it. It had only been a day since he had been released from the hospital and they were already back on the assignment. Lenalee was worried for his health and as much as Lavi appreciated that fact, he was still slightly annoyed. It had been four days since he had tried to help her out and now he finally was. They had asking all around town for the secluded forest, but not much people had wanted to talk about it. And those that did, didn't know much. Their luck had been disastrous. Lavi sighed and muttered, "At this rate we may never find anything out about this Mersey Forest or that young girl that came back." Lenalee nodded and browsed around the small department store. Lavi glanced at her and noticed that she seemed to be off in her own little world. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what was up with her. Lenalee had been thinking about the white rabbit nonstop since last night. She had happened to have a dream about following it around some strange land and finding herself in a palace. Lenalee hadn't gotten to enter the palace due to Mother waking her up. "I wonder where she lives anyway..." Lenalee asked to no one in particular.

"Oh might you be talking about Miss Liddell?" a friendly warm voice asked from the counter. Lenalee turned around and met face to face with a woman. She seemed to be in her mid-forties with greying brown hair that was tied in a bun and brown eyes. She wore an apron and from what Lenalee could tell was that she was the owner of the small store. Lenalee widened her eyes a bit before casually relaxing them. She smiled politely, "Yes I am, do you happen to know her?"

The woman smiled softly and nodded, "Of course I know her! She used to come down here with her older sister Lorina all the time...well that is until the incident occurred. Oh Alice, that poor girl. Locked away all day inside that dreaded mansion." The store owner looked to nearly be in tears. Lenalee offered her an understanding nod and murmur of agreement. Lavi couldn't help, but ask, "Do you know where she lives?"

The store owner paused and studied the girl's companion skeptically. She narrowed her eyes and asked instead, "And why do you need to know?" Lenalee elbowed Lavi and scolded him for being so rude. Lavi complained softly and scratched his neck awkwardly. Lenalee turned to face the woman again and apologized, "I'm sorry for Lavi being so rude; I never did get to know your name."

The elder woman smiled, "Oh what bad manners! Rosesette Anthony is my name and my husband Edward owns this store. He's off in the other town so I'm helping him take over. May I know your name is miss-?"

"Lenalee Lee." She bowed a little. Rosette smiled fondly, "That's a very pretty name, where does it come from?" Lenalee hesitated in telling her, but told her it was from her homeland China. Soon the two women were discussing about why Lenalee was so far away from home and such things that Lavi didn't think she should reveal to an absolute stranger. He sweat dropped. It was like he was already forgotten. He closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. Lenalee would kill him for this, but oh well. "Um excuse me?" he interrupted their fascinating conversation. Both pair of female eyes met him and wondered what he had to say. He nervously smiled and continued, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my partner and I would really appreciate it if you let us know where Alice Liddell lives. You see were currently investigating the disappearances that have come from Mersey Forest and Alice is the only one who has come back. So naturally we would like to ask her a few questions." Lenalee nodded, "Yes, so if you can would you please tell us where we can find her? We would be extremely grateful." she said humbly. Rosette softened her eyes. Well if they were just investigating for the paper or a case then she supposed she could give them the address. So that's what she did and they both set off for the Liddell mansion. The two walked in silence and both of them thought of other things. Rosette had told them that the Liddell's lived just north of Liverpool. So they both knew it was going to be a long walk.

The two teen exorcists walked swiftly and somewhat slowly due to Lavi's still healing injuries. It was a nice sunny day in England. Lenalee looked up to the bright blue sky and saw that there were just a few clouds. Like any other person, at one point in her life she had imagined clouds to be as soft as cotton and taste like cotton candy. She would dream of lying down on a cloud and napping for a while. When she had become an exorcist and was able to go high enough in the air to touch and feel the clouds was when she learned the bitter truth that it was just water and oxygen. She sighed softly to herself. That was another thing that Innocence had stolen from her childhood. She looked around her and gazed around the small growing town. It was becoming more of a city than a town. It would never compare to London, but still. She watched the townspeople carry on with their ordinary lives and smiled pleasantly. It seemed like such a happy town. They exited Liverpool and walked down a narrow path that would lead to the Liddell manor. Lenalee gazed at the green field and saw the outlining of a forest ahead of her. She realized that this must have been the infamous Mersey Forest that was scaring everyone so much and that was rumored to hold Innocence. She narrowed her eyes. It didn't seem like such a scary or dark place. There were certainly worse looking forests in Germany, namely the Black Forest. Once passing the bushes in a corner, Lenalee gasped. There was the mansion, but it looked more like a palace. It was huge and looked very fancy.

Lavi glanced at Lenalee. He supposed that she had never been to an English manor before. Let alone lived in one. As a soon to be Bookmen, Lavi had been everywhere and lived just about everywhere. From elegant castles in France to a small hut in the Amazon he had literally experienced it all. He couldn't help, but be amused by Lenalee's awe. It was a nice home after all. The mansion was set up with large main building that was whitish cream and rectangular. Attaching to it was a slightly taller building on its left side. There seemed to be a large driveway with a stairway as well. Lavi's eye drooped as he dreaded the thought of having to walk up those stairs. Behind the mansion he could see the thinning forest and knew that their mission was starting to really begin. Little to him would he realize that the mission would never begin. Later than a few minutes they had made their way to the front door. Lenalee admired the beautiful architecture while Lavi knocked on the door. After waiting a little bit, the door was opened to reveal a maid with black hair and brown eyes. She stared at the two curiously and asked, "What business do you have here?"

"Oh! Well were with the Black Order and we've came here about the missing villagers that have been disappearing in Mersey Forest. From what we hear a young girl named Alice Liddell has been inside the forest and has come back. We were told that she resides here and were also wondering if we may be able to talk to her or her parents?" Lavi answered honestly. The maid widened her eyes before staring at the pin on Lavi's jacket. She eyed it suspiciously before saying emotionlessly, "If you're indeed from the Black Order, come in."

She opened the door and allowed them in. The duo followed her into the large home and this time Lenalee gaped at her surroundings. From where she was standing she could see four possible routes to go to. The room which was called the entry room was made up of two large arches beside the door and a large curved stairway. Beside that was a hallway and if she stepped closer (which she did) there was another room to the right and left. Lenalee tilted her head up and noticed that there was a glass chandelier lowered down from the ceiling. Also the stairway went up to four floors. She murmured softly, "Wow...it's so lovely." Lavi smirked at her and the maid called them aside. They followed her into the right room which was called the greeting room in where the hosts would meet their guests. It was painted a soft pastel yellow and there was a fireplace in the den. There were several beautifully designed couches and tables inside the room. To the south side there were two long and rectangular windows with long draping cream coloured curtains. There was a painting of what seemed to be the family and both of them studied it. There was a man with short balding dark brown hair, serious grey eyes, a black suit and red tie, and a heavy mustache. He must be the lord of the house. Beside him to his right, sitting down, was a beautiful woman with long twirled honey coloured blonde hair, mesmerizing sea foam greenish blue eyes, a warm smile, and in a burgundy dress. She must have been the wife. Beside the wife and lord were two boys who looked nearly the same with her hair and his eyes. The only difference between them was one was shorter, lankier, and looked to be in his teens while the other was taller, more muscular, and seemed to be in his mid-twenties. The younger one wore an outfit that Allen most commonly wore while the other wore a suit with a dark green tie. Sitting down on the ground were the three daughters. In the middle was a girl who looked to be thirteen with his hair that reached mid back and her eyes. She smiled politely like her mother and wore a purple dress. She looked like a lady in training. To her left was a little girl with short blonde hair and grey eyes like her father. She beamed happily and held onto the middle sister tightly with chubby fingers. She wore a white dress and had to be the youngest sister by looking about five. And finally to the right was a girl with light long blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled, but it seemed a little forced for it did not reach her eyes. She wore a simple light blue dress. Without asking they both knew that was Alice Liddell.

The maid coughed softly to catch their attention, "Excuse me, but I will have to ask my lord and lady if it is ok for you to talk with the young mistress. I will be back momentarily so make yourself comfortable." she bowed politely and left the room quietly. Lenalee sat down on one of the couches and smoothed her dress. She was so relieved that she had chosen to wear her black overcoat dress today. Facing such royalty in her short skirt would have been mortifying and unladylike. They would have judged her as a common street whore before listening to either of them. She shuddered. Normally she didn't care about what people thought of her revealing uniform that exposed a little too much skin. She needed her legs to be free when her Crystal Boots took form, but rich people would never understand that. As much as she tried to tell herself that their unapproving stares didn't matter she still felt hurt by their gazes and comments. And she did not like some of the lingering stares she received from men or the things that they would offer. Especially drunk men. There had been quite a few close calls, but luckily she would fend for herself using her Innocence. She closed her eyes briefly. There had been one unlucky time where that not been the case. Back when she still only had her Dark Boots, she had taken them off one day to go to town to shop for Komui's birthday present. She had been walking down a quiet secluded street when a few men had started to follow her. They had seemed harmless to her so she ignored it until she rounded the corner and they ambushed her. She was about to turn thirteen and was too naive to understand their hidden concept. The sun was starting to set so she could see clearly who they were and saw that they were a group of teenagers and young adults. At first they talked to her and asked her why a pretty girl like herself was alone in this part of town. Lenalee hadn't known that it was unsafe in that section of town and told them that. They laughed and asked her if she needed an escort which she politely refused. They had gotten closer and asked her if she had a boyfriend. She told them no and one of them in particular asked her if she wanted one. He had been handsome in her eyes, but she still rejected him saying that she was too young. He asked her again and she refused. And then he pounced. One of them had hit her from behind and she went to the ground. She lay there limply and watched with blurred eyes as he got on top of her. At that moment something snapped inside her and she ignored the dulling sensation in her head. She struggled and tried hitting him. One of them pinned her hands and then her feet. In a matter of moments, she was suppressed and he was touching her everywhere. Lenalee flinched. She had never felt so violated in her life, but she didn't stop struggling. She screamed, but he silenced her with a sloppy kiss. It had been her first kiss too. They tore apart her dress and it revealed her still developing body. She then started crying and begging him to let her go. He had simply laughed and unbuckled his belt. She had felt truly hopeless. Was her innocence really about to be stolen there?

And then she was saved. She never saw her who her mysterious savior was for it was already dark, but he had swept in and beat them mercilessly. One minute she was about to get raped and then the next the guy was off her. She heard the sound of screams and grunts. Confused she sat up and watched as a slightly tall lanky man hit the men. They lunged at him and he avoided their attack. In a matter of moments they were all on the ground unconscious and it left him standing amongst all the bodies. She watched with wide eyes as his shoulders dropped and he turned around to her. He walked slowly towards her and with every step her fear rose. What if he tried doing what the other men had done to me too? What if he killed me? He stopped in front of her and bent down on one knee. She could barely see his face, but could see a pair of eyes staring at her intently. She heard him release a sigh before he hesitantly asked, "Are you okay?" It had been a stupid question. Did she look okay? She felt anger deep inside of her, but still numb from reality she nodded. He gave her a small smile and took off his cloak. He placed it on her shoulders and wrapped it tightly around her body so that she would be covered. At first she had quivered from his touch, but once he reassured her that he was just helping her out did she calm down. A blast of wind swept through her and she shivered. He sighed softly and gave her his scarf too. He then looked up to the sky and muttered something under his breath. He stood up and asked her if she lived bear by. Finding no words she shook her head she heard him swore, but soon enough she could hear the sound of her brother yelling her name. She perked up and called out to him as well. The stranger smiled and made his cue to leave when her small voice stopped him, "W-who are you?"

He paused before stepping onto the light and she saw red hair. He replied quietly, "Deak..my name is Deak" and with that he was gone. Soon Komui had found her and she was taken home. It had taken her a while before she had forgotten that event and the stranger who saved her. Months passed and she went on missions. That year she met Lavi and a few others. But not once did she wear short skirts or shorts. She was still haunted by the memory even if she had gotten over it. It had taken a while until she was fully recovered and now she could remember without cowering in pain. It was behind her now and the important thing was now she knew that would never happen to her. But still she wished she had been able to thank her savior properly. Deak. . .

"Lenalee?" Lavi's worried voice asked her. Lenalee snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times. How long had she been spacing out? She shook head a little and promised herself to not do that anymore. She looked up at Lavi and smiles apologetically, "Sorry I didn't quite hear that...could you say it again?" Lavi gave her a quizzical look before frowning. He hadn't even said anything. He leaned back and put his hands behind his neck, "Never mind anyway don't ya find it kinda suspicious 'round here?"

Lenalee knitted her eyebrows together and asked, "What do you mean?" Lavi sighed softly before removing his hands from his neck and plopping them on his knees. He leaned forward and placed his chin on his palm. He narrowed his eyes and glanced to the side, "What I mean is isn't it a little strange that no one in town expect that Rosette lady refused to talk about the Liddell's. Not even Mother wanted us to visit this place remember how she kept avoiding answering where they lived? There's something that no one is telling us..." Lenalee widened her eyes. Now that he had mentioned it that was true. It was a little weird that they've spent practically all day looking for information about the Liddell's and then out of nowhere they had received some. And even then Rosette still seemed cautious to give it to them. Rosette even advised her after Lavi had left not to go there unless it was absolutely necessary. Lenalee bit on her lip nervously. Just what was wrong the Liddells?

"Hello." a small voice greeted them. Both of them turned to the entrance and noticed a girl with long blonde hair and faded blue eyes was staring at them. It was the girl from the painting. She wore a light blue dress with an apron attached to the front and white stockings with black formal shoes. There was a small black bow headband attached to her. Lenalee noted that she had to be around seven, but by the look of her eyes she seemed more mature. No, mature wasn't the right word. She looked like she had seen hell and come back to live the tell. They peered into her soul and read every sin she had done with an uncaring look. Frankly it scared her. Lenalee smiled courteously anyway, "You must be Miss Alice Liddell."

"I am," she answered honestly. Her face looked so apathetic and her voice sounded so emotion less. Lenalee suppressed the urge to hug the girl before her. Just what had happened to her to make her turn out this way. Her pale blue eyes flicked away from her to Lavi before looking back at her. She remained impassive, "And who are you?"

Lenalee blinked a few times before smiling, "My name is Lenalee Lee and this is my partner Lavi. We work for the Black Order and were wondering if we could ask your parents a few questions. Are they home?" she inquired. Alice turned her head slowly and paused. She looked like she was reconsidering on whether she should tell them the truth or not. In the end she replied softly, "They wouldn't want to see you, miss. And neither would they let you talk to me if that's what you had in mind. You see they think I've gone mad...do you think I'm mad?"

Alice turned to face Lenalee and tears started to escape the young girl's eyes. Her eyes looked so troubled and confused. Lenalee gulped and her heart reached out to the young girl. She got up and hurriedly approached the girl. She brought her into her arms and hugged her tightly. Lenalee murmured some reassuring words while Alice started to sob, "No one believes me! No one thinks that Wonderland is real and that I went there! They just think I'm mad and making up stories! But it is real! And it's terrible! There's so much blood and killing! Everyone there is mad as a hatter and it questioned my own sanity! They wanted my help, but I left! I just couldn't handle it anymore and-"

"Shh, don't worry you're safe now and nothing bad is going to happen to you." Lenalee comforted the young girl. Alice let go of Lenalee and stepped away from her. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled softly, "But you're not..." Lenalee knitted her eyebrows together and stared at the girl confused. What was she talking about? Lenalee was safe...right?

Alice continued, "They chose you, didn't they?" the pale girl met the Chinese girl's eyes and it left her feeling disturbed. Emotion left the young girl again and she bluntly warned Lenalee, "Be careful and don't them get you, because even though it seems like a dream it's still reality. And if you lose your way you're stuck there forever. . . Just like all the others." she ended solemnly. Lenalee widened her eyes and her face drained of colour. Lavi yelled at her to snap out of it. Alice watched her curiously and knew that this girl was fated to be their next toy. Just like she had been, but unlike her this girl had little chances of coming back. Alice felt the hands of someone pulling her back. She tilted her chin and saw that it was her elder sister Lorina. Lorina scolded her for leaving her room and soon began to drag her away. Alice stared at Lenalee and watched her shake. She held onto her hair as she was evidentially horror struck. She must have already been seeing it. Alice whispered softly, "If you don't believe me, go to the courtyard and you'll see. . . That the game has officially begun."

And with that the two sisters left.

Lavi shivered. There was this luminous feeling about this house that made him decide it was time to leave. Besides Lenalee looked like she was starting to lose it. He softened his eye and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lenalee didn't say anything for all she could think about was that white rabbit. Had it been a sign that she was starting to see like Alice? She didn't want to believe that. She tried to convince herself that this was all a nightmare she would soon wake up from. Lenalee turned around and noticed that the mansion was starting to dim. It was becoming old and less glorious. The white was fading to grey and the place was covered with dust. Cob webs filled the corners and the floor was cracked. Lenalee then began to notice that there wasn't a single sign of human life around. She blinked a few times and wondered what just happened.

"Lenalee? Who were you talking to?" Lavi asked curiously. Lenalee blinked and faced him. Did he not remember Alice being here just a few seconds ago? She opened her mouth to say something when out of nowhere she heard the melancholy of a grandfather clock ticking. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows. Where was that sound coming from? She looked around frantically trying to find the source, but didn't find it. Lavi stared at her confused and wondered what was wrong with her. Lenalee got up slowly and walked a few steps forward. The sound got louder.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Lenalee, I think maybe we should go back to Mother's house. Something is off about you today..." Lavi commented to her, but she ignored it. Where was that damn clock? She then exited the room with a silent Lavi behind her. Only the sound of heels and anklets clicking could be heard as they walked down the hallway. She could hear it getting closer. Lavi glanced to the side and at the walls. The lights were starting to flicker and it was getting darker. He saw that on the wall there were pictures and paintings of strange things. He passed a picture of a little girl and saw that it had been slashed three times. His eye widened. Something was wrong about this place. He continued to follow Lenalee on this mad hunt of hers. What was she looking for? The grandfather clock's ticking became worse as it taunted her. Lenalee hurried down the end of another chamber and found herself in a dining room of some kind. She knitted her eyebrows together and saw Alice sitting down on the table drinking tea. Once seeing Lenalee she smiled and said, "Keep going, you're almost there. It's just past this room."

Lenalee nodded and walked further on. Once they had left the dining room they came across a large sitting room that was connected to a sunroom. Leaving no moment of hesitation, she pressed on and went into the sunroom. She closed her briefly and held up a hand to shade her eyes. Out of nowhere it had become bright and sunny. _'That's odd,' she thought, 'I could've sworn the sun was about to set...' _Lavi opened the door for her and she thanked him. They both made their way into the courtyard. Lenalee gasped. There was a party going on right before her eyes! She saw that there men in suits discussing things out on the field while women in fancy dresses gossiped to themselves around the tables. Children played in the garden past the courtyard by the fountain. Couples danced together gracefully to the soft music. Lenalee looked at her black dress and suddenly felt out of place. Lavi watched her surprise and awe with a small smile. She must really love gardens, he supposed. They both went down the steps and walked past the people until they reached the fountain. Lenalee sat down on the edge rather depressed. She sighed, "I'm sorry Lavi, I was just imagining things and let my mind wander off...Maybe I'm becoming mad."

Lavi rose his brows and chuckled, "I don't think so, Lenalee. Plus only the greatest people in life were a little mad." Lenalee met his eye hesitantly and held onto his soft gaze. She smiled a little and he offered his hand. Lenalee took it and decided to just put this place behind her. She would never look back and continue on with her life. If she had done that then things would have went a lot smoother for her, but since she was already chosen. Fate would not be so kind for she looked back. She tilted her head to the side as she was walking away and watched the water ripple. Idly puzzled she saw it began to clear until the form of a white rabbit was there. She widened her eyes and exclaimed, "It's you!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. The white rabbit paused and twitched visibly. It offered her a nervous smile and chattered, "I would l-love to stay and t-talk miss, but I have to g-get going! Or e-else her Majesty will h-have my h-head!" the white rabbit held a clock up in the air and it seemed to be the source of the sound. So it hadn't been a grandfather clock, but a pocket watch! The white rabbit took off and so did Lenalee. She began running after it and pleaded, "No wait!"

Lavi cursed and tried chasing after her. Why was she running and yelling to herself? He didn't understand it. He felt his chest protest and knew that if he kept running he would reopen the wound. Damn. He came to halt and saw that she was running through some bushes. His eye narrowed and chest heaved in pain. He had to chase after her, but. . . Lavi closed his eye and tensed. He couldn't lose her and by the look of it she would be entering the forest soon. Making up his mind he opened his eye and hurriedly ran to her. Branches whacked his face and sides, but he ignored it. He soon found himself running in an open field. In the distance he saw Lenalee entering the forest and with new found energy he ran harder. Adrenaline pumped his blood and willed him to go forward. He had to get to Lenalee. He had to make sure she didn't enter that forest, he didn't know why, but he had to. He prayed that he would make it on time. He had gotten closer to her and now they were only inches apart. He reached out his hand to grab her wrist. In that moment time slowed down and Lenalee glanced at Lavi through the corner of her eyes. She smiled sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry" before her Innocence activated. In one second he had barely skimmed her wrist before she took off. He had seen her whizz by and enter the forest completely. Only her black hair swished behind her. He came to halt and gripped his fist tightly to his side, "Damn it!"

He felt a tear slide down his face. Confused, because it was not his own he touched it and realized that it was Lenalee's. Why did he feel like this was the last time he would see her in a long time? His face fell and he shouted angrily, "Shit!" The adrenaline that had originally pumped his blood faded and so did his energy. He lost his balance and hit the ground face first. He coughed violently as pain spasmed all throughout his chest. His eye suddenly became heavy and drooped. No his mind whispered. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to lose her, "Damn..." he mumbled again before closing his eye. She was gone and it was his entire fault.

_**~and life will always get twisted~**_

Lenalee hated leaving him behind. It felt like she was saying her final goodbye, but it wasn't. She would make it back. But his face when she had activated her Crystal Boots and looked so betrayed. She frowned. She was a terrible friend. He had probably passed out back there and what she done? Chased after a silly white rabbit. She felt disgusted with herself. There wasn't anything she could do about it now. She had made up her mind to follow that white rabbit and get some answers to all this madness. Determined her Innocence went faster. It was strange though that this rabbit was faster than her Innocence. She narrowed her eyes and wondered if the rabbit had the Innocence she was looking for. That would make sense and explain why the animal could talk. Not only that, but why the forest allowed him to come out safe and sound. But that wouldn't explain Alice or the rest of the villagers that had gone in here. As Lenalee sped away she couldn't help, but feel the forest was kind of creepy. And dark. There was little to no light here and she was just following blindly. It did feel familiar though for reasons she did not fully understand.

Lenalee spotted the white rabbit dashing madly ahead. How was it so fast? She called out to the small creature, "Wait! I need to talk to you!" the white rabbit made no comment and continued leaping. Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. Didn't she say that she was late? But what could a rabbit be possibly late to? The rabbit had also mentioned a Majesty and beheadings. What kind of ruler did this rabbit serve? There were so many questions popping in her head and no answers to calm her down. Lenalee was becoming anxious and frustrated. Why was this happening to her? Alice had mentioned being chosen. But chosen to do what? Would that explain why Lavi didn't see what she saw? And if that was the reason then why was she chosen? How could they choose someone to do something when that person didn't know what they doing? Lenalee frowned. This was all so confusing.

Lenalee jumped on a branch and propelled herself to go faster. Her mind drifted back to Lavi and wondered how he was doing. He had looked so concerned for her earlier. Did he really not see Alice? Or any of this? Was she becoming as mad as a hatter? She laughed nervously and hoped not. In the distance she caught sight of light. Growing curious she wondered what that was. The white rabbit was running to the opening and entered it. Lenalee had no chose, but to follow. Once she was inside she came to a halt. She stood still and widened her eyes. She murmured softly, "Where am I?"

Lenalee was currently standing in what seemed to be an oasis in the middle of the forest. The grass was short and a luscious green. It flowed to the side back and forth due to the small breeze. Ahead of her there was a large shimmering blue lake that sparkled when the sun hit it the surface. The entire area dazzled with light and sunshine that it made Lenalee feel at peace. She noticed that there was a large Weeping Willow tree slightly to left from the lake. In the trunk on the ground there was a hole large enough to fit a small person such as herself. She watched as the white rabbit went into the hole and was gone. Lenalee frowned. She was supposed to go in that? She debated about whether it was safe or not and wondered if she should just go back. But her curiosity started to eat her up so she made a few cautious steps to the tree before stopping. Would it really be okay for her to enter? As if her body had a mind of her own she walked to the tree and bent down. She peered into the small hole and bit her lip nervously. This wasn't a good idea. Taking one final look back at the world she entered the rabbit's hole and found that she would regret it for the rest of her life . . .

_**~when you're living it through the looking glass~**_

* * *

-Author's comments-

Well that was chapter three! Lenalee is about to enter Wonderland and with the next chapter she will enter it! Finally the real story is starting to take place. Anyway as usual here are some things that I feel the need to explain.

_**1) Mersey Forest? **_

Answer: It is a real forest at the north side of Liverpool, England. I have never been in it before so my description of the forest is just from my imagination. I did base it loosely off of the Black Forest in Germany, because originally that was where I was going to have this story take place. But England seemed better in the end.

_**2) The Liddell Family? **_

Answer: The Liddell family is a family that was a friend of Lewis Carroll. He used to tell stories to the Liddell children, especially a young girl named Alice, and that is where he came up with the idea of Alice in Wonderland. He once told the girls that story and they loved it. He named the main girl after the middle child Alice Liddell. I believe there were five or six siblings in that family consisting of two or three boys and three girls. Sorry I don't remember that well and correct me if I'm wrong. The Liddell family that I used is fictional, but based slightly on the real family.

_**3) Lenalee's dress?**_

Answer: I felt like the uniform that Lenalee wears is a little too scandalous for those times. I know that she has a good reason for wearing a short skirt, but still. I felt like I had to explain why Lenalee wears an over dress over her uniform and thus I created her nearly getting raped scene. I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't had those type of encounters before or maybe she has. Her savior in case you didn't notice is totally just cuz I felt like giving them a moment. That scene is totally fictional too.

Anyway please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story. But seriously do give me a review. I'm starting to think that no one wants to read this so seriously just let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Haha well see you in chapter four!

envyofclouds


End file.
